You're Not Alone
by sheiksleopardthong
Summary: Sakura's been killed in a mission, which gives Sasuke and Naruto more opportunity to bond. What will become of it? BoyxBoy SasuNaru
1. The Sky Cries With Us

Inspiration: Naruto Vol. 1 Ch. 3- Sasuke Naruto kiss scene. Staring at this intently really brought on this whole story.

Recommended Song: Black Yen Power G-Man Spy – Maximum the Hormone

-------*Start*-------

Ch 1: The Sky Cries With Us

-POV NARUTO-

As Naruto walked to the graveyard, all in black, he thought back on why he'd started being a ninja. Mostly because he'd wanted respect, but also to get away. Hitting stuff with pointy objects was a great source to vent his anger, he'd found quickly. So it wasn't so bad, really.

When he got to the site, Naruto wasn't surprised to find Kakashi and Sasuke already there, laying flowers on the coffin of their fallen teammate. It had been a difficult mission; survival rate low. The three men were lucky to get out alive.

Sakura hadn't been so lucky.

The funeral was today, and then the world would move on. Haruno Sakura would always reside in their hearts, but once they were dead, who would remember her? No one, that's who. To Naruto, this was awfully depressing.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke walked slowly over to the blonde. Even the calm ever-irritated Sasuke had been devastated by the death of their friend. The thing was; Naruto wasn't as sad as he'd thought he would be. He was always sure he'd loved Sakura, but now… It was all so confusing. Mourning was easier, so he stuck to that, for the time being.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto replied, "you alright?" Sasuke had had to watch Sakura get tortured to death.

"No," of course. Seeing this couldn't have helped Sasuke's mental state. Especially after giving up on Itachi to lead an average life. "But," Naruto turned to face his friend, "I will be, in time." Sasuke flashed a sad smile, which Naruto returned.

"If you need any help, I guess, I'm always here to talk, you know…"

Sasuke chuckled. "Like I need psychological help from a dobe."

"That's me, huh?" Naruto looked at the mud under his shoes. "Just an average dobe…"

Sasuke frowned, creases wrinkling his forehead. "Um, no, Naruto Kun, I'm sorry. That was out of line…Gomen…"

"No, it's okay," Naruto replied. "It's kinda normal, you know? Something that'll stay the same…consistent, I guess.

"Cool. I guess that's what we need, really. Then everything will be kind of normal again, may be…"

"Yeah. Just may be…" Naruto couldn't help thinking that Sasuke wasn't going to be as alright as he was letting on. _Keeping your feelings bottled up isn't good for you, Sasuke. Please, just be alright…_ Naruto looked his teammate over. _He looks better in black than I do_. But when Naruto saw Sasuke's face, he noticed the boy's eyes were watering, threatening to spill over.

"Sasuke!" Naruto, astounded, looked over at his friend.

-POV SASUKE-

As the blonde scurried towards him, Sasuke quickly tried to wipe his eyes. _No! Damn it, I'm supposed to be strong! I can't cry here!_

Naruto came up to Sasuke, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You're not going to be alright, are you?" Sasuke looked into Naruto's bright cerulean eyes and shook his head, feeling the tears welling up again.

Suddenly, Nartuo wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, pulling him into a comforting hug. Sasuke smiled a little as he returned the gesture, leaning his head atop Naruto's. He didn't even notice when his hot tears mingled with the start of a pour.

The funeral went by slowly to Sasuke. He'd managed to compose himself by the time other people had arrived. Everyone was there; Gai's team, Asuma's team and Kurenai's team. Lady Tsunade, Shizune were there too, of course. Sasuke even saw Temari there, visiting.

But Naruto and Sasuke ended up staying the longest. Long after everyone had left, there they were; standing over the grave.

People had put numerous types of flowers on the grave, but Sasuke saw no one had thought to put cherry blossoms. He looked behind him and saw a sakura tree in full bloom. He walked over to it and found the flower with the healthiest petals. Sasuke picked it and then went back and laid it atop the gravestone.

"That's how it should be," he said solemnly. Naruto nodded.

3Author's note**

This chapter wasn't very long, but I've got more ready to be typed up… I'm going to say now the character's ages, because I don't have any way that I can think of to put them into the story…Anyways, Naruto and Sasuke are 17, making Lee and company 18 and the Sensei's 34. Oh, and Temari's 19.

This chapter was originally supposed to be called 'Darkened Skies', but it didn't fit, after I finished it.

I know that this seems like a NaruSasu right now, but it won't be, I promise. I'm a SasuNaru kinda girl!

And sorry if you like Sakura, but I don't, so I killed her off so I won't have to deal with her later! 8D


	2. The Cherry Blossoms

**Itooshii Koneko:** Thanks for the review! Don't worry; Sasuke is only being emotional because he saw her being tortured and killed. No romantic feelings for her whatsoever. I hope you like this chapter, too!

**Moonray9:** Thanks! I hope you like this chapter, too!

Sorry I havn't updated for awhile. I've been pretty busy and Mom's not letting me on the computer as often as before. Homework sucks (like you all don't know that already lol)!

**Sorry about the real title being longer than the one it says in the scroll-down thing. It wouldn't let me say the whole one, so I shortened it. XPPP**

Inspiration: Too much information about the series that I havn't seen/read yet. Damn spoilers!

Recommended Song: Dirty Little Secret – All American Rejects

-------*Start*-------

Ch 2-The Cherry Blossoms Are More Beautiful Atop the Corpses

-POV NARUTO-

"Naruto, I'm gonna go see my parent's graves. I havn't seen them in years, but all of a sudden, it seems important," Sasuke said.

"Sure, I'll go with you," Naruto replied. Sasuke nodded, leading the way.

When they got there, Naruto read the gravestones. "Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. That's it? Nothing else?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Well, Itachi left right after they died, and I," he paused, "I guess I didn't care anymore. I was so – bent on revenge that I couldn't think to put something nice on my parent's gravestones."

Naruto nodded. _Sasuke's had it a lot worse off than me. I never knew my parents, so I was never sad when they died. But Sasuke…he lost everything in a day. He may get attention, but he doesn't seem to enjoy it. And he bottles up his feelings. Someday he's going to explode. But, I guess that's why I'm here…_Naruto thought.

"Sasuke, I think I want to go visit my parent's graves, too," Naruto said.

"Oh. Alright then, just a sec," Sasuke ran over to a nearby daffodil patch and picked a couple. Naruto decided to contribute, too, and grabbed a pair of tulips. The boys placed one flower on each grave.

"So, Naruto, lead the way," the taller boy looked down at the shorter one.

"Um, I – ah, can't," Naruto looked up at Sasuke, looking deep into his onyx eyes. "I've never been there."

The boys spent the better part of the afternoon looking at gravestone after gravestone. When they finally thought they'd seen them all and were about to head home, Sasuke spotted two more stones; under a Sakura tree with the most beautiful blossoms ever.

"Let's look over there," Sasuke said.

"What's the chance that those are going to be my parents? My parents weren't anything special…" Naruto said, but he followed his companion anyway.

When Naruto walked up to the gravestones, he read them carefully. The first one said: "Uzumaki Kushina; Childbirth."

The second one said "Lord the Fourth Namikaze Minato; The Yondaime."

Both the boys stared in awe.

"Na-Naruto! Your dad was the Fourth Hokage? Why didn't you tell me?!" Sasuke pushed Naruto, and Naruto, in his shock, just fell over onto his ass.

_My dad was the Fourth Hokage? Why didn't anyone tell me? Why does everyone hate me, then? My father was a legend…!_

"Listen to me, dobe! Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke's words were harsh, but his expression betrayed his excitement.

"Sasuke," Naruto stood up slowly, shaking his head, "I – I would've told you. But I just found out, myself! But, why didn't anyone tell me? If my dad was so important, why do people still shun me? I had no choice about the Kyuubi, and the Third Hokage sealed it within me so why am I so hated? Son of a bitch, though. This is great!" Naruto was really happy and although he was still sad about Sakura, he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

"Sasuke, I know how to celebrate! Wanna come to my house tonite? I'll take you out for ramen and everything!" Naruto was so happy. "No one's ever been to my place before, but I think it'll be fun; just you and me."

"_You're_ gonna treat _me_ to ramen? That's new. You sure you're not going to scam me into paying?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke sadly. "Um – ah – no! I didn't even…"

"Calm down, baka!" Sasuke cut him off. "I was kidding. I'd love to come over. To tell you the truth; this'll be my first sleepover!

"Mine too," Naruto replied. "Meet you at Ichiraku at six?"

"Sure. See you there, 'kay?"

"'Kay!"

3Author's Note ---------

Yay! Done chappie 2!

I hope you liked this one, as well. It was kind of awkward (not to mention short!), I know. But please read on!


	3. Bonding

**Itooshii Koneko**: Sorry I havn't updated for awhile. I've been really busy; homework, and work for the musical I'm in is piling up because we open in a few weeks! Ahhhh! 0.o Still luvin' the support, though!

Inspiration: My favorite authors **Mercury Bohemian** and **Shirohane**. You guys inspire me to write!

Recommended Song: Sweet Pandemonium – His Infernal Majesty (HIM)

-------*Start*-------

Ch 3: Bonding

-POV SASUKE-

As he walked back to the Uchiha Manor, Sasuke was thinking about the events of the day. The Third Hokage was Naruto's dad?! _That's so cool. It's defiantly going to put a skip into Naruto's step!_

-POV NARUTO-

Naruto was skipping down the street to his flat, singing as he went. Although off-key, he just couldn't conceal his joy. It went a little something like this;

"Lalalalalala! Skipping home to clean my house for Sasuke! Don't care who's staring at me! Lalalalalala!"

-POV SASUKE-

_Hrm, I wonder what I should bring to Naruto's…probably a sleeping bag and something fun to do…may be a book incase I get bored._

So, Sasuke went home and packed up. Toothbrush, toothpaste, sleeping bag, current novel, clothes for tomorrow, favorite movie…

_I love this movie,_ Sasuke thought as he tossed his movie choice in his duffel back. _The Ring. Defiantly a classic thriller. Oops, better bring the second one, too, just in case. This is the only thing I can thank Itachi for; my taste in movies. And books, too, I guess,_ he added after, with a quick glance to his old copy of Icha-Icha Paradise sticking out of his duffel bag. _I love re-reading books. Especially this series. I hate to admit it, but Kakashi's right, liking these so much._

Sasuke also ran to the kitchen and put some SilkTM into a bag along with some vegetables. _Naruto doesn't eat very healthily…_Then, just as not to be hypocritical, he grabbed his calcium and vitamin C tablets and threw them in the bag, as well.

Sasuke looked at his clock. 5:18pm flashed. _I guess it's time to go…_ Sasuke grabbed his bags and headed down to Ichiraku Ramen.

On his way, Sasuke bumped into Ino.

"Going somewhere, Sasuke?" She asked annoyingly.

"Yup," Sasuke replied as he pushed past. Unfortunately, she followed.

"Mission," she said. "Can I come?"

"No and no. Go away. Shouldn't you be mourning the loss of your friend? You know; the one who's funeral was this morning?"

That seemed to hit her hard. Tears welled up in her eyes and she didn't move any further.

"You're such a jerk, Sasuke! Why don't you car? She was you teammate!"

"I care, I just don't let it ruin my life. Goodbye, Ino." He walked off.

When Sasuke finally made it to the ramen shop, Naruto was already there waiting for him.

"What took you so long, huh? I was getting worried you wouldn't show," Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically.

-POV NARUTO-

Sasuke came over to the bench Naruto had saved for him, smiling slightly.

"You know I'd never blow you off, Naruto. I'd never hear the end of it!" Sasuke was carrying a large green duffel bag and a plastic grocery bag.

"What's in there?" Naruto asked, pointing to the grocery bag.

"You'll see," Sasuke replied, winking.

"Whatever, dude. Pull up a chair," Naruto laughed and motioned beside him.

Sasuke ducked under the hanging cloth, dropped his bags on the ground, and sat down beside Naruto.

"So; what do you want to eat?" Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke. "They've got everything from Udon to Miso. I'm having the Beef Kimchi, myself. It's to die for!" Naruto had a huge grin on his face.

"Pork Udon is one of my favorites, actually…I think I'll have that," Sasuke studied the menu intently. "Yeah. That looks good."

"Alright then," Naruto turned to the grill. "One Pork Udon and one Beef Kimchi, my good man!"

The ramen guy turned around. After all this time, Naruto still didn't know his name. Oh well.

"Cream sauce or Teriyaki on the Udon?" He asked Naruto.

"Teriyaki, please," Sasuke replied. The ramen man smiled at the two and turned around to the grill.

"You seem like a Teriyaki kind of guy, Sasuke…I like Teriyaki, too, but I don't really drink milk, so…Wait! Is there milk in the bag?!"

"No. No milk," Sasuke's face was serious, so Naruto thought nothing more of it.

Over food, the guys talked about random stuff. Recent gossip, stuff like that. Naruto was happy, throughout it, because he'd never actually talked to Sasuke like this. He could tell Sasuke was still in pain aout Sakura, but he could tell that both of them were feeling better about it.

After they'd finished eating, Naruto paid and led Sasuketo his house. When they got there, Sasuke looked around.

"Cool. Pretty nice place you have here. I like it," Sasuke smiled a little, looking down at Naruto's bright eyes.

"Really?!" Do you really like it?" Sasuke nodded. "But your place is probably a lot fancier," Naruto's eyes dropped to the floor.

"Not at all," Sasuke replied. "It's bigger, yes, but it's empty. Almost abandoned. Your home fells more…lived in, I guess. Cozier."

Naruto looked up at the taller boy with a cute smile on his face. _I'm glad he likes it_, Naruto thought. _ It just seemed kind of important. Especially after all the tidying up I did!_

"So," Naruto started, "what's in the bag?"

"Just the essentials: toothbrush, toothpaste, clothes, sleeping bag, book..._Scary Movies!_"

"Ooh! Scary movies? Which ones?"

"My favorites; The Ring and The Ring Two. Not too scary; I know, but they're good."

"Oh! No problem, I've never seen those," Naruto replied. "Are they good, then?"

"Good?! They're modern classics!"

"Sweet. I'd get popcorn or something, but I didn't get any. Sorry," Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Good. I brought snacks," with that, Sasuke opened his grocery bag. Out of it, he brought six cartons of – milk! That, followed by some vegetables.

"Sasuke, you liar! You said no milk!"

"It's not milk, see? It's SilkTM. Soy milk. I don't want to poison myself."

"You're allergic to milk, then?"

"Yup." Naruto smiled. Just one more thing he found out about Sasuke.

So the boys watched the movies and Naruto found a liking for strawberry silk and cucumbers. Sasuke was gladly surprised, now Naruto might grow a lot. He'd always been so short!

After the movies, Naruto was really hyper.

"And I liked the part where Semara was crawling up the well all creepy after Rachel, and it creeped me out! My favorite line is officially 'I'm not your fucking mommy!'"

-POV SASUKE-

Naruto was bouncing off the walls. Almost literally. Sasuke was glad that Naruto liked the movies, although they weren't really as scary as some of the things Sasuke had seen, they were still his all time favorites.

"Naruto, calm down, why don'tcha? It's already," he glanced at the clock, "ten thirty. When do you go to sleep?"

Naruto stopped abruptly. "You're in bed by ten thirty?" His eyes were wide, his mouth ajar.

"Yes. I got to sleep at ten and wake up at about four in the morning. Also, close your face, you're catching flies."

"Why the intense schedule? I thought you'd be more of a night person. I am," Naruto said, closing his mouth.

"Really? Well, I used to be, but I've got to train. You know how I am," Sasuke said, smirking.

"Well yeah, but you still do? You let up of Itachi. What else is there?" Naruto seemed strangely curious.

"The main reason I trained was for Itachi, yes. However, I also trained to stay ahead of someone else I must beat. It's important that I keep up with him," Sasuke sat up straight, feeling proud of his mindset.

"Oh," Naruto looked closer at Sasuke, "who?"

Sasuke chuckled. "It's not that important, I guess," he went over to his duffel bag and took out his sleeping back. "Let's at least lay down, okay?"

"Alright, if you say so…"

3Author's Note**

Hey, it's me again! Sorry it took so long to type this one up, I've been busy with Musical Theatre lately (we just finished putting on a production of Annie). But it was fun, so I don't regret it. I should have the next one up soon I hope, so no worries.

*Fan girl squee* Sasuke and Naruto are so cute!!! I hope I can do them justice in the end. I've got about 7 chapters written right now, so I have a lot of typing to do! Wish me luck!


	4. A Ripple in the Pond

Inspiration: The incessant chanting of "Must not let down fans…must not let down…fans…" in my head…

Recommended Song: Lolipop – Mika

-------*Start*-------

Ch 4: A Ripple in the Pond

-POV NARUTO-

When Naruto woke up, he noticed that Sasuke was still asleep. He got up silently and peeked out the blinds. Light streamed into the room.

_That's weird. Didn't Sasuke say he gets up really early?_ Naruto spared a glance at the other boy's face. It looked upset, scrunched up. _I guess the whole Sakura ordeal took a lot out of him_. Naruto shivered.

Suddenly, Sasuke sat up, sweat running down his face. He ran from Naruto's bedroom, skidding into the bathroom. Naruto followed quickly. The retching could be heard from the bedroom.

When Naruto reached Sasuke, he saw the older boy bent over the toilet puking his guts out. Naruto walked over and pulled Sasuke's hair out of the way so it wouldn't get vomited on. When Sasuke was done, Naruto reached out to the cabinet and grabbed a cup. He filled it with water and handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up and poured the water into his mouth. Naruto watched, worried, as his friend washed the acidic bile from his mouth. When Sasuke was done, Naruto put the cup back in the cabinet.

"Was it – ?" Naruto left his question open.

"Yeah," it was all that was needed to be said.

Sasuke looked so distressed. His eyes were big and bloodshot. It looked like he'd gotten very little sleep. _It couldn't hurt,_ Naruto thought, _if I just…_

-POV SASUKE-

Naruto reached up and put his palm on Sasuke's cheek. Surprised, the older boy looked into Naruto's eyes. All he saw was concern. And was that…compassion?

Sasuke smiled weakly back, taking the hand in one of his own, putting the other one on Naruto's shoulder.

"I have to go," Sasuke said. "I shouldn't be here. I can't push my demons onto you." He turned to leave, but Naruto stopped him, not letting go of Sasuke's hand.

"I chased you all over when you left to Orochimaru," Naruto looked straight at his companion, piercing his soul. "I'm not leaving you now. Demons," Naruto spat. "That's a load of crap, and you know it."

Sasuke's eyes flashed. He pulled his hand free. Quickly, Sasuke packed his stuff up in his bag and dressed.

"Thank you for having me," he muttered, just loud enough for Norute, who was watching with a strange expression, to hear.

When Sasuke finished, he stopped at the door. He motioned Naruto over, who scrambled over quickly.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, worry in his voice, "you don't have to be alone. Kakashi's here for you…I'm here for you…"

Sighing, the older boy turned to face the younger.

"You want to be a part of my life?" Naruto nodded vigourously. "Then you'll have to have all of me."

Sasuke leaned down and pressed his lips to Naruto's. Naruto's mouth opened with a gasp, but Sasuke didn't take advantage of it, not wanting to scare Naruto away. But the warm lips against his own were bliss.

Sasuke pulled away, leaving Naruto alone.

-POV NARUTO-

When Naruto opened his eyes, _When did I close them?_, Sasuke was gone. The only evidence he was ever there were the Silk cartons and the empty feeling on Naruto's lips.

_Whoa._

3Author's Note**

The whole chapter was supposed to be from Naruto's point of view, but some of it in the middle wouldn't've made sense in his point of view, so I made it switch halfway through. Does that make it seem unprofessional? I hope not…*sweatdrop*

Like I promised, the next chapter was up soon! Let's see if I can keep this up, eh?

Also, I noticed that I split the 2nd chapter up into two parts…so chapters 2 and 3 were supposed to be only one…but oh well. I like where I made Chapter 2 end, so it's all good.

But I said last chapter I had about seven written, this means its eight! Wow! Let's hope I can keep your attention that long.

This story was only supposed to be about seven chapters long, but I underestimated chapter making, and thought of an actual plot-line for this story! It's going to be 15 chapters plus an epilogue at this rate (I mapped it out).

This chapter's short as well, but it's my favorite sofar! I hope you liked it too!

Finals are coming up…ugh!


	5. A Woman's Touch

Inspiration: Um…I need to tie up some angst I suppose. Or may be cause some more? *devilish grin*

Recommended Song: You Spin Me – Dead or Alive (I absolutely abhor the new version! Bleugh.)

-------*Start*-------

Ch 5: A Woman's Touch

-POV Sasuke-

As soon as Sasuke had closed Naruto's front door behind him; he ran. His house was halfway across Konoha, so he had some time. This was good, since Sasuke always thought easier when running.

_I just kissed Naruto,_ the feeling rose again in his stomach, causing Sasuke to flush a bit. _What do I do next? Do I see him again? Or do I leave him be for awhile?_ Head reeling with all the unanswered questions, Sasuke finally decided to stop at his house and drop his things off there. _ I need a professional's opinion,_ he though finally. There weren't many people he could talk to…

Sasuke's whole body convulsed, sending him to his knees, when he thought about Sakura.

He couldn't ask Ino; she'd be suspicious. Plus he really didn't like her. Tenten was barely an acquaintance, so she was out. Temari was the only choice, for the time being.

So Sasuke set off to Shikamaru's house where the Sand Jonin was in residence.

He knocked and soon Shikamaru answered.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Although he seemed just as bored as always, Shikamaru wore a surprised expression.

"I need to talk to Temari, if you don't mind," Sasuke was let in. "Thank you for your hospitality," he said, removing his shoes. Shikamaru nodded.

"She's just in here," Sasuke was led to the living room to find Temari lounging on the couch. "I'll be in the other room if you need me." Sasuke nodded, sitting in a chair opposite the woman. Curious, she sat up; looking at Sasuke warily in the eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Sasuke took a deep breath.

"I'm in this – situation," he began, "and I need your advice. You're the only person I could ask."

"Woman troubles?" Her eyebrow raised knowingly.

"You could say that, yeah…"

"How'd you screw it up?" There really was no escaping from this woman!

"I – ah – kissed…her…before…she…might've been ready. And I don't know what to do next, I suppose." Sasuke was uncomfortable talking about Naruto as a woman, no matter that he was getting advice on dealing with women. Sometimes Sasuke wondered if Naruto had too much estrogen in him, though.

Temari sighed. "Give it a few days. See what she does. Don't be overly aggressive, but don't ignore her. Act normal. In a few days, if she doesn't approach you, talk to her about it. That way; you'll give her time to think without pressuring her."

Sasuke nodded. "Thank you," he got up to leave.

Shikamaru came down just then. "Oh, leaving already?"

"Yup"

Sasuke muttered his thanks and put on his shoes. Temari stopped his as he reached for the door.

"Who is she?"

"If this works out; you'll know soon enough." Temari nodded; smiling a knowing smile.

"Good luck"

3Author's Note**

Gods, this chapter looked a lot longer on paper. But I guess that's how it is every time, so why am I complaining now; 5 chapters in? I don't even know anymore…

Sorry it's been so long since I updated last, I had finals and studying and just the stress that comes with the end of the school year. Only two more years of school and I graduate! That's kind of scary, don't you think? I have no idea how I'm going to live after schools over!! Ah well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it, I suppose!

Augh! This still looks too short!

I'm doing a Musical Theatre camp over this summer! We're doing Beauty and the Beast! It's hardcore work, too. We only have eight rehearsal days. Just as long as regular school days. Then we perform! Aaaah! I don't have a big part, though…so on the upside; I don't have to worry too much. But on the downside; I wanted a big part…

See you next update! (^.^)v


	6. Fumble

Inspiration- My friends being so encouraging. u *squee* Thank you Kaytlyn; especially!!

Recommended Song –Goodbye Earl –Dixie Chicks

-------**Start**-------

Ch6: Fumble

-POV Naruto-

Naruto, meanwhile, was flipping out. In a confused daze, he'd tidied his house, putting everything away and taking out the trash. When he was content with the cleanliness, Naruto went to his room and sat on his bed, crossing his legs.

No one had ever kissed Naruto like that before. _Well,_ he thought bitterly, _no one's ever kissed me ever!_ He reached up and touched his lips. They tingled with the remembered feeling of Sasuke. _But wait, _ Naruto's thoughts interrupted themselves, _I _have _been kissed by someone before! All those years ago…_ Flashbacks came to Naruto from his days at the Academy. _That time was with Sasuke, too…Destiny or something?_

Naruto laughed out loud. "I'm starting to sound like Neji…crazy guy."

"Who's a crazy guy?" Naruto fell forward onto the floor at the familiar voice. The body it belonged to was perched atop Naruto's windowsill, smiling his weird smile.

"Stupid perverted hermit," Naruto mumbled.

Jiraiya frowned at the nickname. "That's no way to greet your mentor," the man hopped into Naruto's room, landing beside Naruto. The boy sat up, looking at his teacher. He hated having to ask, but the moment earlier stubbornly refused to leave his thoughts.

"Perverted hermit," he began cautiously, "you've been with all different types of...girls…right?" Jiraiya looked at his student wonderingly.

"You mean – you've found a special girl?! Who is she? I could use it in my next book! I –"

"Stop perverted sensei, I'm trying to ask for your advice." _If it's going to be this much trouble, I might as well kick him out!_

"Yes, of course, sorry," Jiraiya coughed, seeming embarrassed. Naruto knew better. "You say 'different types of girls'. What exactly are you dealing with?"

Naruto racked his brain; trying to think of the appropriate words. "Well," he started, "there's this…girl. And she's very dominating. Not intimidating – dominating. Her mere presence makes my knees turn to jelly. I think there's something legitimate between us, but I don't know what to do…" Jiraiya nodded encouragingly, caught up in the story. "And – she kissed me recently. How do I respond?"

"And you want to show her you're in charge," Naruto shook his head. "Then you like her being in charge?" Naruto nodded. "Interesting."

Naruto kind of liked the thought of Sasuke dominating him. But even if he tried being the dominant one, Naruto knew that Sasuke would never let him.

Jiraiya scratched his head, scrunching his face in thought. "Um – did she say anything to you afterwards? Before?"

"Well," Naruto's mind wandered back to the kiss, and he blushed, "not afterwards, but we were arguing before."

"Arguing?" Curiosity spread through Jiraiya's body language like a plague.

"Yeah. He was going on about some 'inner demons' he had to face or some crap like that. That he couldn't get me involved…" Naruto trailed off. "What?!"

"Jiraiya was wearing a skeptic expression. "you do realize what and idiot you are, right?" He said.

"What are you talking about? I'm just telling you how this guy kissed…me…oh. Oops," Naruto realized that he'd been reffering to the 'girl' as a guy. Which she – he was. _Well, how can I think of Sasuke as a girl?_ Naruto thought. _With his sculpted features, it would be a crime to humanity to call him a girl!_

There was an awkward silence between the boy and his teacher.

"It's Sasuke, isn't it?" Jiraiya asked, looking out the window.

"What – how did you…" Naruto stood up in shock.

"I saw him leave you house. I also saw your date," Jiraiya laughed.

"Um," Naruto was kind of creeped out now, "that wasn't a date." Jiraiya gave him a raised-eyebrow look. "Alright," Naruto looked down, embarrassed, "I wished it was."

"Apparently Sasuke did, too," Naruto got even more embarrassed. "Well if you like him," Naruto nodded enthusiastically, "and he kissed you, then I think you should talk to him. If you're serious about this, you must persue it with all you might! Just show him who's -! Oh, wait; you _want_ to be submissive…" There was another awkward silence. Jiraya was obviously racking his brain for some sort of legitimate advice. "Just perservere and persue him with all your might!" With that, the old man leapt out the window and was gone.

Naruto sighed. _Now what?_ He sighed again.

3Author's Note**

This one was a lot of fun to write! Another double update! At this rate, I might catch up with my draft! I'm having a bit of writer's block after…oops! Don't want to give away anything! *laugh*

What am I doing with my life? I feel like I should be reading a book. Or going outside. I'm the only one of my friends and family with no tan…such a mushroom. And that's exactly what they call me! Perhaps I need to stop playing video games…Nah! Pshaw; I like my life. Who needs a tan. I can attract a partner with the amazing way my skin blinds people! XP See you guys later!


	7. Opinions

Inspiration – Looking through my deviantart faves. Yaoi; of course! u

My deviantart page is legendsofzeldafreako[dot]deviantart[dot]com

Recommended Song – Crushcrushcrush – Paramore (they didn't used to be popular…TT_TT)

-------*Start*-------

Ch7: Opinions

-POV Shikamaru-

_What a drag,_ Shikamaru thought as he watched Sasuke walk out the door. _ That woman always leaves me in the dark._

The woman he was referring to was, of course, Temari. Powerful, mysterious and a great big pain in his rear, the girl had always been the object of his thoughts for years. She'd always seemed different than the boring girls from Konoha. The older girl added spice to Shikamaru's life, even though she confused him greatly.

"What was that all about?" He asked, sitting on the couch.

"What was what about?" Temari aksed cryptically, sitting beside him. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Just answer my question, please," he looked into her eyes, "or I'll have to resort to dirtier tactics."

Temari smiled, raising an eyebrow. "What kind of 'dirty' are we talking about here? I might just have to take you up on it."

Shikamaru reached his arm out and wrapped it around Temari's shoulders. He scooted closer, holding her. He leaned in close, nuzzling her ear.

"Because," he murmured, "you probably won't like what I've got in mind." He bit her ear gently and whispered. When he was done, Shikamaru leaned out and looked at his fiancées face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape.

"Is that even possible!?" She looked back at him.

He chuckled. "May be. Let's not find out, though, alright?" Temari nodded. She then proceeded to recount the whole conversation. Shikamaru made encouraging noises in the right places and listened intently the whole time. When she was finally done, he responded.

"Do you think it's Naruto?" Temari nodded, smiling cutely.

"They'll make a great couple, she said. Shikamaru only grunted.

"I always figured Sasuke was a pouf. He's too pretty," Shikamaru creased his forhead.

"Well," Temari leaned on his shoulder," I think you're much more attractive than Sasuke," she smiled. He smiled back.

"Thanks. You too." Temari laughed and Shikamaru watched her happily

-POV Jiraiya-

_Well that was weird,_ Jiraiya thought. He was walking through the streets, brooding over his recent encounter with Naruto. _Only Naruto,_ he sighed and looked up. The sky always held answeres. Couldn't he have some sign?

Nothing.

_Fat lot of good that did,_ Jiraiya thought, continuing. He kept on walking, the people of Konoha passing by unaware of the drama that was sure to unfold. Jiraiya stopped by the tea shop and leaned on the wall; inhaling the delicious smells of soy-bean paste and green tea.

"…I know, yeah? Why does he even live here?"

"We should just kill him. How could they let a monster like him become a shinobi?"

"Stupid Nine-tails bastard. He's such a –"

Jiraiya stuck his foot out and tripped the guy who was talking, causing the second guy to fall ontop of him. Jiraiya leaned dwon and placed his hand on the men.

"If I were you," his voice was chilling, "I wouldn't talk about Naruto that way around me. Or most other shinobi either. You got that?"

Both men looked up at Jiraiya, snarling in defiance, but when they saw the homicidal look on his face, they nodded meekly.

"Glad we see," Jiraiya leaned down further, "eye to eye." He then stood up and watched to grown men scurry away like frightened animas.

_And not even scary animals. Stupid ones like squirrels or something._

Jiraiya leaned back against the tea house and watched a masked figure emerge. It was Kakashi. However, Kakashi didn't seem to notice the Legendary Shinobi and walked right past him.

"Kakashi," Jiraiya muttered under his breath, "how could we have predicted what we'd be getting ourselves into. Just by knowing those boys…" He chuckled softly and walked away, heading home.

3Author's Note**

As I was writing this chapter, I totally hated it. H-A-T-E hate! But rereading it and typing it up, it's not so bad, I suppose…Writing from Jiraiya's perspective was really hard…Writing from the point of people you don't really understand is tricky, so that's probably why. I think it turned out good, though!

Happy Birthday Sasuke!!! This isn't really much of a birthday present, since he's not actually IN the chapter…hehehe…

How old is Sasurin? I don't know… now birth year that I can find…But most fans give their favorite characters ages (I think? ^A^). How old do YOU think Sasuke-teme is? I call him turning 15 today because I was 13 when I started reading Naruto, and since they start out as twelve, Sasuke has been forever embedded in my heart as a year younger than me.

How old do you think he is? What's your opinion? I want to know…

I've been taking this Japanese course. Starting today actually. Its really fun and I'm learning a lot!

O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!

Can you recognize that? First one to guess gets a mention!! No? Damn…


	8. Confrontation

Inspiration – Itooshii Koneko egging me on. *bows* Your support means a lot to me. (She[I'm pretty sure it's a she... 0.o] has reviewed after almost every chapter!)

Recommended Song – Angel Eye – ABBA

Ch 8: Confrontation

-POV Naruto-

Pacing. That's all he seemed to be doing. Pacing. Although his mind was racing at a million kilometres per hour, he defiantly wasn't getting anywhere. So that's all he could do. Pace.

"To pursue Sasuke with all my might? Ahrg! How am I supposed to do that?! How am I supposed to do that when I can't even face him? Ahrg!" Naruto grasped his head and pulled on his hair.

He pulled his fingers through his hair, watching his blonde hairs flutter to the floor. Naruto sighed. There was no way he could possibly talk to Sasuke about his feelings if he didn't even know what those feelings were. Naruto stopped and flopped backwards onto his bed, tracing the ceiling with his eyes.

His mind went back to the events of earlier. Naruto had touched Sasuke's fae. That must've been some sign of affection. Sasuke hadn't flinched, either. Sasuke usually flinched when people touched him. So…there must be something…mustn't there?

Naruto scrunched up his eyes and rolled over. Having taken the floor, he'd let Sasuke use his bed, and the sheets smelled of him; a faint vanilla. Naruto inhaled deeply, relishing the smell. He noticed it was stronger on the pillow and snuggled up with it. After a few moments, Naruto noticed what he was doing and sat up, coming to a conclusion.

"It's decided then," he said, dropping the pillow and standing, "I'm going to see him."

Naruto dressed and set off to Sasuke's. On the way, he ran into Ino.

"Hey Naruto. Were're you going?" She asked.

"Um…nowhere…"Naruto knew that if he told her the truth that she'd throw a fit. "Just taking a walk."

"Oh, could I come with you?"

"Um…no, sorry. I'm trying to clear my head a bit…sorry." Naruto turned and walked away, leaving Ino alone in the middle of the street.

Naruto got to Sasuke's house and froze. After taking a nearly countless amount of deep breaths, he finally built up his courage and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He tried again. In the middle of the second knock, Sasuke opened the door.

-POV Sasuke-

_What is that incessant knocking? Oh, it's the door._

Sasuke got up from the couch and made his way to the door. The knocking stopped, but soon started again. Angry, he pulled the door open. Standing there was the very last person he expected to see. Naruto. Sasuke felt his eyebrows rise in surprise.

"Naruto…what are you doing here?" Naruto looked down at his shoes, seeming uncomfortable. After a few moments of silence, Sasuke said, "Why don't you come in?"

Naruto looked up. "T-thank you." Naruto stepped in as Sasuke moved out of the way. "Thank you for your hospitality," he said, taking off his shoes.

Sasuke led Naruto into the kitchen. "I was just about to make some tea," he lied. "Would you like some?" Naruto nodded and sat down on a stool in front of Sasuke's island. There was a tense silence as Sasuke bustled about; putting on the kettle and taking out tea bags. "How do you take it?" Sasuke poured water into cups and placed the tea bags in.

"Do you have any honey?" Naruto asked. Sasuke went to a cupboard and removed a jar of honey. He placed a cup and said honey in front of Naruto.

Sasuke watched Naruto as he squeezed the teddy bear's head, a steady ooze of honey settling in Naruto's tea. When Naruto was satisfied, he replaced the cup and handed the honey back to Sasuke, who put it away and sat down next to Naruto.

The two boys sipped their tea in silence for a few minutes. When Naruto finished his, he set his cup down and turned to Sasuke, who put his cup down, also, turning towards his friend.

"Sasuke, I," Naruto started, "I've been thinking…about earlier," Sasuke nodded.

_What's he going to say? Will he reject me? I – I don't even know what to think anymore. I want him to be happy, I suppose, but I'm also selfish. I want Naruto to love me. I want to see him smile only for me. Wake up only for me. Is that too much? I don't know._

"I want to know, Sasuke, why did you kiss me? Are you toying with me? I'm just so confused…I-"

Sasuke cut Naruto off by leaning over and placing his lips on the blonde's. He wathed Naruto close his eyes and followed suit. He ran his tongue gently along Naruto's lips, slowly pushing them apart. Naruto seemed to realize what was happening and broke off the kiss.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto's cerulean ones staring at him, his face flushed a little.

"Naruto, I'm not toying with you, I swear. In fact, over the years I've found…recently, that is… that I…ah…really like you." Sasuke felt his face turn read, and he sipped his tea, finally just taking one final gulp, finishing it off. He looked back at his friend.

"Sasuke, I," Naruto said slowly, "I've been thinking a lot lately, and I've been kind of awkward around you for awhile. I didn't know what it was at first, but I've realized today that…and to use your words…I really like you, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't smile, but he straightened, feeling himself get more and more confident by the second. His lips parted slightly in awe, and he did something he rarely did: he acted on impulse.

Sasuke shifted to face Naruto and leaned forward, letting their lips meet again. Naruto almost fell off his stool, but Sasuke wrapped his arms around his friend's waist, holding him up. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. In doing so, he pulled Sasuke closer, deepening the kiss.

Sasuke pulled Naruto even closer, settling the slim boy in his lap. Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's cheek, tracing the Demon Fox scars with his thumb. Sasuke pressed his tongue against his lover's lips, slowly edging them apart. Naruto responded, opening his mouth for Sasuke. Sasuke took the opportunity and pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth, exploring every crevice, memorizing the smaller boy's mouth slowly. Naruto let out a soft sigh, and Sasuke smiled, loving the sweet sound accompanying the honey taste in the blonde's mouth.

When Sasuke felt he'd gotten his fair share, he gently pulled Naruto's tongue into his own mouth; allowing the small blonde to explore too. Finally, when the need for air exceeded their need for each other, the couple broke off the kiss.

Naruto blushed and buried his head in Sasuke's neck. Sasuke smiled at how cute Naruto was and chuckled, feeling his chest rumble against Naruto's face.

"Sasuke," Naruto mewled, "I think I love you!"

Sasuke felt his breath catch. He had to try so hard to control himself from just jumping the boy right there. After a few moments of silence, however, he responded.

"I think I love you too, Naruto"

3 Author's Note**

This chapter was really fun to write; not gonna lie! I was writing it after finishing a Math test and my friend Ian asked what I was doing. I told him I was just writing. He asked if it was for English and I replied no. He forced me to let him read it. He's not a shonen-ai/yaoi fan and I don't even know him all _that_ well, so I was really reluctant. But he said it was good and gave it back. =D Whatever, right? I hadn't written the kiss part yet, so it wasn't too bad. He just kinda laughed it off. XD

Things are really moving along now, aren't they? They've finally become boyfriends!

I'm contemplating whether to re-rate this M and write and H scene later or not…probably not though. I don't want to be known just for H! I want to have good content, too. Cause my Deathnoe one 'Dreamland' is just one big H scene, pretty much…so if you like that; please read it!

Again; Happy Birthday Sasuke! This chapter actually has you IN it, so there's your present!

Happy Happy Birthday!


	9. Golden Feelings

Inspiration: Really needing to freaking finish this story! I've got this page of plot bunnies to write after 'You're Not Alone' is done. Not that I don't enjoy this fic...

Recommended Song: Kanashimi Wo Yasashisa Ni – Naruto OST

-------*Start*-------

Ch 8: Golden Feelings

-POV Naruto-

Naruto noticed it was getting late and headed home after saying goodbye to Sasuke. He tried to stay calm, but he couldn't deny it; he was happy. Happier than he'd ever been in his life, in fact. Realizing how much energy he had, Naruto decided to jog home. It would get him there faster, anyway.

When Naruto turned onto his street, he sprinted. Down the road, heads turned and people talked in whispers of the blonde with endless energy. Pulling into his walk, Naruto ripped his door open and leaped through, slamming it behind him. Naruto pressed his back to the door, panting from the excess adrenaline pulsing through his body. A smile spread across the boy's face, squinting his eyes.

Being the happiest day of his life, Naruto decided he'd have to celebrate somehow. He wandered into his kitchen and grabbed a cookbook from atop his cupboards and flipped through the dessert section. Not satisfied, Naruto put it back and took another in its stead. Flipping open the book, Naruto found a loose piece of paper flutter out and fall at his feet. Curious; the blonde knelt and picked it up. It was brown and old. _Strange that I've missed this the whole time I've had this book._ Naruto unfolded the paper to reveal a recipe written in flowery calligraphy. The boy read the recipe for Caramel Mousse Cake before noticing a note at the bottom. It read:

_Naruto,_

_I wonder how old you are now. I hope you're happy, and I wish I could see you now. Perhaps you hate me for leaving you, but I knew what I was getting into when they told me I had a slim chance of living by giving birth to my son. I regret nothing. As I write this, I'm asking Sarutobi-sama to give you my favourite cookbook when you're ready for it. This recipe has been passed down Mother to daughter in my family for generations. Everyone who tastes it loves it. It's how I met your father you know! Hahaha... Perhaps you'll win someone's heart with this recipe, too._

_And remember, Naruto, cook with your heart in your hands; and no one will be able to resist you._

_Love fuels our life's energy Without our hearts, where would we be? Our hearts aren't the centre of our chakra flow for nothing, sweetie._

_Uzumaki Kushina_

Naruto placed the paper on the counter and cried.

After he settled down, Naruto looked at the clock. It read 5:12. His mother said to back with love. He thought of Sasuke, blushing. He wanted to make his family proud. So Naruto picked up his Mother's recipe once again and started cooking.

As he put the cake in the oven, Naruto felt a sense of accomplishment. He turned around to see both Kakashi and Jiraiya looking at him.

"What?" Naruto asked, putting his oven mitts in their drawer.

"You are such a housewife," Jiraiya said, shaking his head. "Baking? It's like you're not even a man." Naruto furrowed his brow angrily, but Kakashi laughed.

"Leave him alone. There's nothing wrong with a man in the kitchen. Iruka's always cooking!"

"Submissive girly idiots," Jiraiya mumbled.

Kakashi smiled. "Yeah, isn't he just?" Naruto saw a weird glint in his old teachers eye. He looked away and started cleaning up.

"Well," the older two men waved, "we should be off. Good luck with your top, Naruto!" Kakashi laughed all the way out the door.

"Gays," Jiraiya muttered, "you're all beyond me." He left, too.

Naruto was left with the feeling that all of Konoha would know about him and Sasuke pretty soon.

3Author's Note**

Augh! The chapter title doesn't make any sense!!!! I had no idea what to call it from the beginning, and then once I started writing, it totally changed from what I'd planned on writing for this chapter, so then I was even more confused!!! Dont hate me!!! Gods...

I just bought and read Vampire Knight 7! It just arrived at my bookstore, and I've been waiting for it for a few months, now. If you've read it, good. If not, I'll try not to spoil anything...But I was going to write a KanaAido after reading Volume 6, but now I'm not sure if I can without thinking about KanaYuki... I'll read a few on before writing it to get a better idea of what to do. Do you support KanaAido? Any suggestions for a poor defenceless writer such as myself?

Also, I'm going on vacation for the next three weeks, so don't be too surprised if there aren't any updates from now until the 29th. ( when I get back). My parents are taking me and my 3 YOUNGER SIBLINGS on a roadtrip to Lac du Bonet, Manitoba. AKA Boringsville. It should be alright, though, cause I really like driving long distances. (Plus I really need to get out of my house!) My brother's bringing his laptop, so may be I'll get some updates done with that. But think on the bright side; I'll have many hours to write! (I need to, too, because with this chapter, I've caught up with my draft! Yay! I think?)

See you soon. Have a good one!


	10. Beautiful Chaos

Inspiration – Reading Torchwood books. Captain Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones stuff. (Sorry if you don't know what I'm talking about.)

Recommended Song – You make me want to be a man – Hikaru Utada

Ch 9: Beautiful Chaos

-POV Sasuke-

Sasuke woke up feeling refreshed and ready to take on the day. It was still dark out, but the crickets chirped loudly. He opened his bedroom window and breathed in the cool early morning air. Then he turned on a lamp so he could see better. He blinked, adjusting . It seemed his eyes were better than usual. Everything was brighter. Now that he thought about it, the air felt clearer going through his lungs and the crickets seemed louder. The clarity reminded him or Naruto

Humming the tune to 'The Teddy Bear's Picnic', Sasuke got dressed. Tight black jeans, white wife beater and his blue jacket with the Uchiha crest. A quick comb through his hair had him thoroughly ready for the day.

Breakfast was simple toast with butter. Sasuke watched the sun rise as he munched away. The colours blending and melting together to greet the star. It reminded him of Naruto. Sasuke, the night, would gladly melt away to a procession greeting the day. Naruto

Nothing had made Sasuke feel the way he was feeling today before.

He; depressing, serious Sasuke, was going out with the most gorgeous, sunny person in all of Konoha, no the world!

No wonder his heart was racing.

-POV Ino-

With the sun; she rose. Content with the beautiful day, Ino prepared her flower shop for a busy day. It was a perfect summer day to buy flowers for your loved ones. She turned on the A/C and put on her 'Yamanaka Flowers' apron.

In the morning, a few lovesick boys wandered in and asked her advice. Sakura's mother came in, too, smiling emptily. She bought a small bouquet and left without a word. That darkened the mood. But it was a quiet morning altogether.

Ino was just losing hope about the afternoon when the bell over the door tinkled, calling her attention (which had, quite frankly, been elsewhere at the time). A dark figure walked in smiling and motioning someone outside to stay there.

"Sasuke; hello," Ino said cheering up.

"Oh hey Ino," Sasuke said. "I'll take these," he grabbed a bouquet and took them up to the counter.

_Babies Breath and Lilacs. This bouquet symbolizes the early stages of a relationship where looking into the other's eyes is awkward but satisfactory. It usually leads to a red rose within a few months. I wonder who they're for…_

Ino saw Naruto resting outside just in the corner of her eye, but she thought nothing of it. She was too busy wondering who Sasuke was buying flowers for.

_May be they're for me! With Sakura out of the way, he doesn't have to bold back his feelings now._

"How much?" Sasuke asked. Ino looked at him, blushing.

"Oh for you, no charge," Ino replied dreamily, still believing they were for her. Sasuke looked surprised and thanked her. "No, thank you," she sighed as she watched him leave.

Ino looked out the window to see Naruto leaning his back against it. Sasuke emerged from her shop and stood in front of Naruto.

_Good,_ Ino thought. _He'll tell Naruto off for stalking him!_

But, on the contrary, Sasuke smiled warmly at the blonde – the first time Ino had seen him smile like that – and gave the flowers to Naruto

Then, to Ino's amazement (and disgust), Sasuke placed one hand on the window by Naruto's head, leaning in.

Ino turned her angry face away as her love's lips met another's.

-POV Naruto-

Sasuke's warm lips met Naruto's, pressing him against the glass of 'Yamanaka Flowers'. Sofar, their date had been going perfectly.

Naruto had been surprised when Sasuke had shown up at his door. It had only been the night since they'd last seen each other, but Naruto certainly didn't mind the surprise appearance. The blonde had been whisked away for lunch at a nice French bistro in the expensive part of town. Although he'd been a little embarrassed, Sasuke had insisted.

"Only the best for the best," he'd said, making Naruto blush.

_And here we are,_ Naruto thought,_ making out right in front of Ino with her own flowers in my hands!_ Oh yeah; Naruto had seen Ino inside the shop. Being cruel wasn't in his nature, but at that moment, Naruto didn't care.

3Author's Note**

Don't you love it when everything just falls into place? This was a great chapter to write. A lot of fun! I had a lot of trouble writing from Shikamaru and Jiraiya's perspectives because of both their personalities and their intelligences. How do genius' think? I dunno…XD. But Ino's point of view was easy. And I didn't make her too awful and/or whore-ish. Just a normal girl with a crush…for now…hehehe…*wink*.

I'm back from vacation. I wrote this chapter and one more while on the road, so expect more soon (eventually). Love goes out to you. Read on; loyal readers, read on.


	11. Blood Reunion

Inspiration: The last chapter was my favourite so far, so I just wanted to continue. Plus I'm writing this on vacation and I'm a little bored...(yeah, vacation was in August and it's now...*checks*... October! Sorry. I've been busy (aka I keep forgetting) but I'm back now, so don't worry!!!)

Recommended Song: Party in a Forest (Where's Laura?) – The Wombats

Ch 11: Blood Reuntion

-POV Yuno-

The phone rang, causing Yuno to jump. Itachi was upstairs and didn't hear it, so she picked it up.

"Hello?" A familiar voice answered her.

"Hi Yuno. It's Sasuke."

"Hello Sasuke. I havn't heard from you since the wedding. How have you been?" Yuno had liked Itachi's brother from the start, but hadn't heard from him in a few years.

"I'm alright, I suppose. How's life for you?"

"Great! Alot more busy now that we have the twins, but that's to be expected, right?"

"Twins? I didn't know –"

"Yeah. They're almost two, now," a few moments of silence followed. "Um, is there anything you needed?"

"Could I speak to Itachi, please?"

"Oh, yeah. No problem," Yuno put her other hand on the phone and called out. "Itachi! Phone's for you!"

Itachi appeared behind Yuno. "You called?" He asked, causing her to jump once more.

"Yeah," she replied, "Sasuke's on the phone." She held it out to him. Itachi widened his eyes in surprise and took the phone from Yuno.

"Hello Sasuke...yes, it's great to hear from you...Yeah, sure...Thursday is fine...Yes, we've got room for two more. One room or two?...Alright............One? Found a girl have ya kid?...Right; sure. See you in a few days...Bye." He hung up.

-POV Itachi-

_The whole thing is very strange,_ Itachi mused.

He sat on teh sofa with Yuno whilst wondering why his little brother would ever plan on visiting. They'd put their pasts behind them but it was still most unexpected.

-POV Sasuke-

"Naruto, would you like to take a trip with me?" The boys sat in Naruto's living room finishing off the last of Kushina's Caramel Mousee Cake. "I mean – I know we've only been going out for a couple of weeks, but –"

"No," Naruto replied, "I'd love to go somewhere with you. Where did you have in mind?"

" I was kind of, um, thinking that," Sasuke stuttered, "we could visit my, ah, brother. And his wife."

"Oh. Yeah that's fine. The whole 'he tried to kill me' thing is in the past." Sasuke sent him a look. "No, really. I swear. I didn't know Itachi was married. Does he have any kids? I like kids."

"Um, i dunno. I havn't talked to them since the wedding." Sasuke was glad of Naruto's enthusiasm, but wasn't too sure how Itachi would like having Naruto in his house. "I'll go call and ask now, alright?" Naruto nodded as Sasuke got up and grabbed the telephone. He dialled the number and waited. A female voice answered the phone. It was Yuno; Itachi's wife. They chatted for a bit before Sasuke asked to speak to Itachi.

"Oh, yeah. No problem," she replied. After a few seconds, Sasuke heard his brother's familiar voice.

"Hello Sasuke," it said.

"Hi Itachi. Sorry I havn't called in awhile."

"Yes, it's great to hear from you," Itachi sounded nothing like he had during his days in the Akatsuki.

"Yeah. I was wondering if I could visit soon. I havn't seen you forever," it was kind of awkward, but Itachi seemed calm.

"Yeah, sure," life as both a husband and a father must have mellowed him out a lot.

"Thanks! Alright, when's a good time for you?" There was a pause.

"Thursday is fine."

"We can make it by then. Oh, do you have room for two? I've got a friend coming with me."

"Yes, we've got room for two more. One room or two?"

"Just a moment, please."

"Alright"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and called his name. The blonde looked at him and smiled.

"Naruto," he repeated, "do you want to stay in one room or two? We're given a choice, see, and I –"

"One will be fine."

"What?"

"I said; one will be fine. I don't want to inconvenience them. Making up one room will be alright for the both of us. They've got kids so they're busy people."

"Yeah. I'll tell him that," Sasuke put the phone back to his face. "One will be fine."

"One? Found a girl have ya kid?"

"No. No, I havn't."

"Right, sure. See you in a few days."

"Yeah, fine, bye," Sasuke grumbled.

"Bye," Itachi hung up.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Sasuke hung up and smacked his forehead.

3Author's Note**

This chapter was fun. I love writing Itachi. He's so cool and collected. Such an ideal man! xP Anyways, I loved writing the banter between the two brothers. Their relationship in this fic is going to be a happy one. I love Itachi, so I couldn't kill him off. Plus since Yuno's and OC, I just wanted to put her in the fic. She's NOT a self-insert, since she's pretty much the exact opposite of me. I almost wrote her as a self-insert just instinctually, but quickly fixed that and made her much more passive(and not a ninja).

When I wrote the draft, I was almost home, and so excited to be. It was the second chapter I wrote while away and while I needed the vacation, I've been glad to be home.

Grade 11 social studies sure is hard...so is enriched math 12(which I'm dropping). At least ss has both wwi and wwii. Wars are fun to learn about, I think.

I MISSED NARUTO-KUN'S BIRTHDAY!!!!! I can't believe I did that. I knew it was in October, but still, I thought it was the 26th or something...but that's my friend's birthday...I got them confused...(If you don't know, Naruto's birthday is on the 10th of October). TToTT

But how are all of you doing? Are you still enjoying this fic? Bear with me, okay, It gets interesting soon...I hope...*raspberry*


	12. Roadtrip!

**KakaNarufangirl1111**: If by most recent chapters of Naruto you mean the Pein/Nagato story arc, then yes. I'm reading them as they come out in Shonen Jump in Canada. My friend lends them to me after she buys them.

**makura moderski**: Thanks so much for the support. Every comment I receive makes me happy to be wringing this story. When I've got writers block, I read the comments and I feel better. Your contribution is appreciated!

Inspiration: I've been feeling a little overwhelmed lately. Writing helps.

Recommended Song: Landslide – Dixie Chicks

Ch 11: Roadtrip!

-POV Sasuke-

The road seemed long although it was only a few short hours to the village hidden in the Grass where Itachi currently resided. The boys were silent most of the journey, weather it was to avoid enemies or just because there was nothing to be said. Sasuke usually didn't mind quiet, but not hearing Naruto's voice for more than ten minutes when he was right beside him was…unnerving, to say the least.

As they leapt through the trees, Sasuke checked to make sure Naruto was still there. So many people had died on Sasuke's behalf already. All those deaths could never add up to losing Naruto

Soon enough, the quasi-familiar town houses of Grass came into view. The boys slowed down and dropped to the ground.

"We should walk on the path," Naruto said. "Otherwise they may think we're spies or assassins." Sasuke nodded, smiling. So they boys treaded the short way through the underbrush to the dirt road leading to Hidden Grass. Sasuke was anxious to see his older brother, but he was also excited. He got along well with Yuno in a 'silent but empathetic' way, and he wanted to meet his…nieces? Nephews? Both? Sasuke realized that he'd been too shocked to hear that their clan was getting revived to ask much about the children the burden had been passed to.

As they entered town, the boys were greeted by friendly villagers. It was the best greeting Sasuke had gotten. The females were always enthusiastic; but unpleasant, and returning to Konoha had unearthed grudges against him. But people in Grass seemed to be particularly friendly towards strangers. Not that he was complaining!

"Where's Itachi's house?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked around. He saw that they had wandered into a square that split in six directions of residential communities. It also had a fountain in the centre.

"Um," Sasuke replied, "I'm not too sure. They've bought a house since I last saw them. Let's wander. A little sightseeing never hurt and may be I'll see someone I recognize from the wedding."

"Sounds like a plan," Naruto said, smiling up at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled back widely. He leaned down and kissed his lover's forehead, causing the blonde to blush lightly. Sasuke thought that was so cute! Naruto looked around the square, flustered. "Let's go that way," he exclaimed, pointing a little to their left.

Sasuke nodded and the two headed in that direction. They dawdled a bit, wanting just a little more time alone. Once they'd passed the fountain a faint, familiar voice sounded like it was calling Sasuke. He turned, trying to pinpoint the voice, and saw his brother standing by the fountain waving. Sasuke waved back in acknowledgement and turned to get Naruto's attention.

-POV Itachi-

Sasuke turned around and waved back. Itachi smiled; satisfied he'd been able to get his brother's attention. Sasuke seemed to be talking to someone else but other villagers in the busy square blocked his view, making it impossible to tell who the girl (he assumed it was a girl, being both short and Sasuke's companion) was.

Eventually Itachi's brother started making his way to the fountain. No matter how the two approachers maneuvered, Itachi just couldn't get a look at the girl. He got a small glimpse of a mop of blonde hair here and there, but that was it. Itachi hoped to all that was holy that it wasn't that one blonde idiot that was friends with the lazy one and the fat one. You know…that one… But it didn't matter, because when the 'girl' came into view, it ended up being the very last girl Itachi expected, especially since 'she' wasn't even a girl.

"Oh; Kyu – ah…Naruto. Long time, no see, right?"

"Oh, yeah," it was silent for awhile, then the Nine-tails replied. "Listen, Itachi, I'm willing to put aside the whole Akatsuki/Jinchuriki awkwardness if you are, man." The boy put out his hand. Itachi hesitated for only a split second before shaking Naruto's hand. Itachi smiled, glad to get that over with right away.

"Well boys," Itachi smiled at his brother and (most-likely) future brother-in-law, "shall we go?"

Sasuke nodded solemnly and Naruto smiled eagerly Itachi had a good feeling about this visit. He really wanted to get back into good relations with his precious little brother again. He knew that it would never be the same as it used to be, but he knew that they could eventually move on and still be friends.

Itachi led the boys North through the main square, greeting people he knew as he passed them. They younger boys followed closely behind as Itachi maneuvered through body after body.

Eventually, the three reached the older Uchiha's street. Itachi smiled warmly as he saw Yuno and the twins sitting on the step; waiting for him. When they got within twenty yards of the house, Yuno let the children loose, running down the street towards their father.

-POV Naruto-

One moment he was laughing at something Sasuke said, the next shrieks and screams of toddlers filled the air as a couple of kids ran towards the group of men. Naruto could only assume that they were the twins Sasuke had mentioned.

The girl, dressed in a simple floral shirt and jeans, was the most adept at running. She gained speed quickly and made her way into Itachi's arms a few seconds ahead of her brother. The boy, in what could only be described as a smaller version of what Sasuke wore during Academy days, was slower, but only a little. He was, however, clumsier and ended up tripping near Itachi, who rushed forward and scooped him up before the child hit the ground. He then span the twins around, eliciting peals of laughter from them both.

_This is not the same man I met all those years ago. He's changed so much. Never before would I imagine any laughter in the presence of Itachi…_ Naruto was happy though. Because he knew that if these children could feel joy here, so could Naruto.

Once they reached the steps, Itachi handed the babies to the woman sitting there. She was beautiful, Naruto noted, but not in a conventional way. There was something about her that was different. Her light brown hair flowed halfway down her back in a low ponytail and her hazel eyes had smile-lines around them. She had no (visible) scars, so Naruto decided she wasn't a ninja. Her pale skin was similar to Itachi's and their children had it, too.

"Hello Sasuke. Welcome," the woman addressed the young Uchiha, then turned to Naruto. "And you are?"

Naruto met her eyes for the first time and decided instantly that he liked this woman. Her voice was soft and melodic. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?"

The girl smiled warmly. "Uchiha Yuno. And these little tykes are Uchiha Koyomi," Yuno tickled the girl, "and Uchiha Hidan."

"Hidan?!" Naruto said, startled. 'Hidan' had been the name of that immortal Akatsuki member!

"Ah," Itachi stepped forward, "that was my doing. He kind of looks like Hidan, doesn't he?" Naruto and Sasuke took a better look at the boy. It was true; he had white hair and a face that seemed too square for a two-year old.

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "I can see it. How did he turn out like that? Koyomi looks just like both of you." The girl had her mother's hair bobbed around her chin and the dark signature Uchiha eyes. Hidan's eyes were the same shape but dark brown instead of onyx.

"Well, nature's seen stranger occurrences before, I suppose," Sasuke, who'd been silent until then, said.

"Certainly," Itachi said. "Please, come in."

So the six of them entered the Uchiha residence, taking off their shoes. After Sasuke and Naruto offered a quick thanks, they were led to the living room and everyone sat down.

"So," Naruto said, needing conversation, "are Koyomi and Hidan joining the Academy in a few years?"

"Koyomi really wants to," Yuno replied. "She wants to be a ninja so badly. But because of Itachi's missing-nin status, we're still debating on whether or not it would be a good idea. Hidan, on the other hand, wants to own an Oden restaurant."

Naruto's eyes widened and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Really?" He turned to Hidan. "Hidan, when you own an Oden restaurant I'll come by and eat your food, okay?"

Hidan looked at Naruto, a grin speading across his face, too. "Okay! Do you like ramen, mister?"

"Like it?! I love it! It's my favorite food!" Naruto had found a favorite person. Hidan launched himself off his mother's lap and toddled over to Naruto, who picked the boy up and set him on his own lap.

"I'm guessing you like children, Naruto?" Yuno asked, smiling. Naruto nodded profusely, squeezing Hidan.

"Oh yeah. I hope to have my own someday," Naruto looked over at Sasuke, raising one eyebrow questioningly. Sasuke seemed uncertain at first but soon his eyes widened in understanding.

"Yeah," he said. "So would I."

"Uncle Sasuke," Koyomi spoke, her voice quiet but confident, much like her mother's, "do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, I do." Sasuke leaned down towards Naruto and placed a kiss on his lips. Naruto smiled into it but pulled back quickly, a little embarrassed. Then Sasuke's words sunk in.

"Hey! I'm not a girl!"

3Author's Note**

*Sigh* I cannot type today! It's awful. It took me so long to type this chapter!

Koyomi and Hidan's names are quite the last-minute decisions. I just looked around my room for good names. I saw an Azumanga Daioh book on the floor and liked 'Koyomi' and I have some Akatsuki posters, too, so I chose 'Hidan' because I like the name. I don't know how he turned out almost albino when his twin sister looks just like their parents. And no; Yuno didn't cheat on Itachi. It's just a mutation or something…

I was talking to my friend when I finished the draft of this chapter and I thought it would be funny if Hidan Uchiha was the same Hidan. Like in addition to being immortal he's able to reincarnate as well. We laughed at that. What would Naruto and Sasuke's faces look like if that turned out to be true? *laugh* Don't worry, I wont do that. I'll leave it up to your imaginations.

I'm pretty much over my writers block, now, though. You can tell because this is the longest chapter in awhile. The draft was five material pages! Holy cow…

The story will (hopefully) get angsty soon. I'm a little tired of the fluff. It needs a plot, damnit!


	13. Love, Loss and Desperation

**Bel's Hime-Sama: **Here you go!

**makura moderski:** Thanks. This chapter may not be what you expected, but I hope you still like it! I enjoy Koyomi, too. She's much more interesting than I originally planned her to be.

Inspiration: Gotta write...*sigh* I've got so many stories I want to write in the future...I just thought of this Zemyx...it's going to be sooo cute! But I'm a one-story-at-a-time kind of chick. Thanks for all the reviews, guys! *smiles warmly*

Recommended Song: 30 Minutes – TATU (or Porchesai in Russain. The Russian version is awesome!)

Ch 13: Love, Loss and Desperation

-POV Sasuke-

"Goodbye Uncle Sasuke. Have a safe trip," Koyomi said. "You too, Aunt Naruto."

"Hey," Naruto responded, exasperated, "I'm a boy! I'm 'Uncle' Naruto."

"But Uncle Sasuke said you were his girlfriend," the girl stated.

Naruto sighed, giving up. Sasuke smiled, glad that everything had worked out between him, Naruto and Itachi. No matter how they argued, family was family. Seeing his once-sociopathic brother calmly raising a family of his own had taught him that. So the two ninja waved their final goodbyes and gave hugs before going on their way. The village was busy again. Even more so, being a Sunday and everyone out getting prepared for the upcoming week. Since they wouldn't have heard each other anyways, the boys walked in silence until they got outside the city limits once again.

"She's just like you, you know," Naruto said, looking at Sasuke. When Sasuke didn't reply, Naruto kept silently staring at him blinking cutely. Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"Who's just like me, Naruto?" 'She' wasn't a very descriptive pronoun.

"Koyomi, of course! It's hard to believe you've never met her because it's kind of scary..."

"No, I've never met Koyomi before. How is she like me, exactly?" Sasuke knew his niece looked like him – she looked like all Uchiha – but he had a feeling that that wasn't what Naruto meant.

"You know; like you'd insult me back in the day. It was all just a bit of harmless fun, but it made me want to be...I dunno...more. More than I was. More than people expected me to be. You changed my life. You changed me. I'm so glad you came into my life, Sasuke. I don't know what I would've done. I can't even imagine –"

"Me too," Sasuke couldn't get much more of the sensitive stuff. He was caught halfway between crying and punching his boyfriend in the face. But through all that; he agreed. Every word Naruto had said, it was the same for Sasuke. Naruto was a huge factor in his life. Together they'd gotten to Genin. Together they'd defeated Orochimaru. Together they'd been exiled for some reason or another...Together they'd come home.

"Together."

"What's that, Sasuke?"

"It's – the answer, Naruto," Sasuke had an idea. It was a shot in the dark. A risky one, at that, but it had to be said. "Naruto, I have something to tell you...and ask, I suppose," there were a few precious moments of silence in which Sasuke realized that they were completely alone. "Naruto this is hard to say, I've never really been one to express myself often, but I feel like it needs saying," Sasuke took a deep breath. He turned to Naruto, holding the smaller boy's hands in his and looking into his eyes; those deep cerulean eyes that you could just fall into. "Naruto," the blue eyes widened, "I love you." Those eyes so wide opened and spilled clear, hot tears. It was like rain on a clear day or an overflowing ocean. "God, don't cry I'm sorry; what did I say?" This was the worst possible thing that could've happened: this gorgeous boy in tears because of Sasuke's stupidity. But the blonde shook his head.

"No," he managed between sobs, "I'm not sad. I'm happy!" Sasuke was surprised. He knew that he'd fallen in love with an emotional person, but this was surprising to him.

"Sasuke," Naruto continued, "I love you too! I think that deep down, I always have. It just took a very long time to show itself properly."

Sasuke nodded. He could feel pricks at the sides of his eyes, but he couldn't allow himself to cry. This would be a day of triumph and success; he couldn't break now.

Sasuke," Naruto said quietly, "you said you wanted to...ask me something, too," the boy was looking at Sasuke's chest, blushing. "What was it?"

Sasuke put a finger on Naruto's chin, tilting it upward. He then put a quick kiss on Naruto's nose.

"I love you, Naruto," the older boy repeated. "Will you marry me?"

-POV Naruto-

Naruto was silent for a few seconds. Eternal seconds. Once his vocal cords started working he said the only word that he could coherently think.

"Yes."

The blonde grasped Sasuke's lapels and pulled him down, kissing him fiercely. The older boy rested his hands on Naruto's hips, taking over. Naruto let him, putting his hands behind Sasuke's head, entwining his fingers in his lover's hair. They let their lips move against each other's slowly, relishing each touch. Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue slide over his lips and he parted them, letting the other boy's tongue explore his mouth. Soon Naruto pushed his tongue against Sasuke's and they locked. Sasuke moaned softly and pulled Naruto closer to him. Soon the blonde found himself at the point where he could stop now or go all the way. As much as his body screamed for him to keep going, Naruto knew that he should stop. So he parted his lips and pulled away. The boys opened their eyes simultaneously and smiled at each other. Naruto looked around to see a small amount of travellers staring. He blushed and waved at them awkwardly. They waved back and continued on their way. The boys intertwined fingers and started walking slowly home.

-POV Ino-

Ino sat on a bench at a park on a street. She didn't know anything more specific than that. The only thing that she could think was that Sasuke – her Sasuke – had been seduced by that _moron!_ They'd been away for three days now. _Sasuke is probably screwing him like a rabbit, that blonde slut,_ she thought, her mind full of acidic thoughts. _Why Naruto? Why does he get such a perfect specimen of male? What does he have that I don't?_ Ino slammed her hand on the bench. "Homosexual asshole!" The children at the playground looked at her, fearful, while their parents shot her looks of disdain. Ino didn't care. No, she was too busy trying to calm herself. _No,_ she thought, _it can't be that bad. It's only a phase. It's just...Sakura! Yes, her death has triggered some mental instability in Sasuke and Naruto had played it like a game. Well, I'll show him 'game'. Yes, I'll play a game with him! I'll – no! Calm down, Ino. Once Sasuke realizes how stupid he's being, he'll come rushing back to me._

Ino's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar stupid voice. She listened closer to hear the situation behind her.

"Sasuke tell me where we're going! " Naruto squeeled. A quick glance on Ino's part caught her beloved covering Naruto's eyes , leading him somewhere.

"You'll see, Naruto. Be patient, " the deeper voice said. "Alright – now! "

"Oh my god! Sasuke, you shouldn't – I don't need a – this store is so expensive! "

At this point Ino couldn't help snapping her head around to see where they'd ended up. The mop of sunlight and styled blue-black were outside an expensive-looking store. Looking up she saw that it was a jewellery store, but looking closer she saw the special item: an engagement ring.

_I'm going to kill that blonde idiot, I'm going to kill him!_ She_'_d fled. Fled the scene so fast that she couldn't even register leaving. All she knew was anger, envy and revenge.

-POV Gaara-

_Dear Gaara,_

_Hey, it's Naruto! I haven't talked to you in like forever! Anyways, I'm getting married soon and I'd love it if you'd come to it. A formal invite is attached, but I wanted to invite you more personally. The wedding is in a couple of weeks, but I want to see you as soon as possible. You're my Man on Honour, so help me out!_

_Oh, you know how I was all supportive when you and Lee started going out_? Well bear with me; my groom is Sasuke.

See you soon,

Naruto

Gaara sighed. His friend's letter was so juvenile. It bothered him that Naruto's thoughts were so childish. His kanji wasn't much better than it used to be, either.

But through all of that, Gaara was glad to hear from his best friend. He pushed the intercom button on his desk and waited for Kankuro's voice.

"Yeah, what do you need?" He asked.

"Start packing, Kankuro. We're going to Konoha. " Garra replied.

"Sure – "

"Oh, and Kankuro?"

"What?"

"Pack a suit," something formal would be needed for attendance to the wedding.

"Sure...um, where should I book our rooms?"

"Book yours wherever you like. I've got pre-existing arrangements. "

"Alright. See you later, " the resounding click signalled that Kankuro had left.

_Is Lee ever going to be surprised to see me._

3Author's Note**

Here it is *finally*. Hahaha I like this chapter...I have to say it was hard to write Ino this time, though.

I've been doing some cosplay lately. I've done Axel from Kingdom Hearts and Jessie from Pokèmon sofar. You can see my Axel at my deviantart account . the link is also on my userpage.

The title to this chapter is a reference to a song by the Wombats. I love them and I think I recommended one of their songs a few chapters back. It's the name of their new album.

I just got my L yesterday! I'm now a legal driver! *happy dance* My dad's frustrated though cause now their insurance is higher...hehehe...

I'm also a beta on , too. So if you like my writing and need some help with your story, send it my way!


	14. The Calm Before the Storm

Inspiration: All my friends asking for birthday fictions for them! I've done two already and now Ellery's asking for one with her and Semei. Jeez, I'm going to get a permanent cramp in my hand. Good side: it keeps my juices flowing.

Recommended Song: Everybody Wants to Rule the World – Tears For Fears

Ch 14: The Calm Before the Storm

-POV Gaara-

Kankuro and he had gone their separate ways a few blocks ago. The hotel he'd booked had seemed quite eager to house the Kazekage's Ambassador. It was a nice place, Gaara had to admit, but he considered his residence for the stay much more enjoyable.

As he approached the small condominium that would be his home for the next few weeks, Gaara felt his heart beat a little faster. He hadn't seen this person in months, and to be quite honest, he missed him.

Gaara stopped at the door. Number six, Blue Skies Condominiums. The Kazekage knocked three times and waited. He heard footsteps and soon the door opened. Large eyebrows raised in surprise and the eyes below them widened.

"Gaara," Lee breathed, "I didn't expect you. Here," Gaara stepped through the threshold, excusing himself. Lee got out of the way.

"My best friend's getting married, of course I'm here. How could I pass up an opportunity to partake in your hospitality?" The younger boy winked slyly, causing Lee to blush.

"Right. Gaara," the brunette placed his hands on Gaara's shoulders, "I'm glad you came. I missed you." The redhead held one of Lee's hands and kissed it gently.

"I missed you, too love," Gaara pulled Lee down into a quick kiss. Lee then led his boyfriend to the living area. They sat down on the sofa together.

"Is it safe for you to be here? If anyone found out –"

"I'd be ruined?" Gaara cut off Lee, a smirk on his face. "What's so weird about a Konoha ninja taking it on themselves to house the Kazekage while he visits on personal business?" Gaara took Lee's hand again and kissed each digit slowly.

"Gaara; what are you doing?" The taller boy's eyebrows furrowed in a combination of curiosity and wariness.

"I'm thanking my host, what does it look like?" Gaara placed a hand on Lee's cheek and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Lee nodded into it, understanding. They'd both been deprived of each other for almost half a year, and Gaara knew that he'd need the brunette as soon as he saw him. Gaara pushed his lover down on the couch, kissing along his neckline to the collarbone. When the redhead started pushing up Lee's shirt, he was stopped. Gaara growled in frustration

"Not here," Lee whispered. "Too many windows," the boy then slit out from under his top and led him upstairs where no one could bother them.

-POV Naruto-

Naruto had taken it upon himself to personally deliver the wedding invitations. No one other than Gaara was coming from outside Konoha, so all that was left were personal deliveries.

_It's a shame that Itachi and Yuno can't come, but unless some sort of miracle occurs, Itachi wont be allowed in Konoha anytime soon,_ the blonde thought as he walked to Lee's house.

When he knocked on the door, Lee answered.

"Hello, Naruto! What brings you here?" Naruto saw Gaara poke his head around a corner. When he saw it was Naruto he emerged. Naruto blushed when he saw his best friend clothed in only a towel. And looking closer at Lee; he looked like he'd thrown on clothes rather hastily.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Naruto apologized, "did I – ah – interrupt anything?"

"No," Gaara replied stepping beside Lee, "we were quite finished." Lee blushed and Naruto coughed awkwardly.

"I – I s – s – see," the youngest stuttered, "Lee; I wanted to g – give you t – this," he thrust an invitation at Lee, looking at the ground between his arms.

"Thank you, Naruto," Lee said taking the paper from his friend's hands. "I'll be sure to bring the Kazekage too, since I'm housing him for his visit," the tall boy winked back at Gaara who smiled smugly. Naruto thought it best not to ask.

"Well, I hope you'll be there, Lee! Gaara," the blonde looked at his friend, "could you – ah – get dressed and come with me? I need you to try on tuxedos!" Gaara nodded.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be back down in a few minutes," the redhead then turned and disappeared into the house. Naruto and Lee were able to make small talk for the short time that Gaara was getting dressed. When he got back, Gaara and Lee shared a quick kiss before the younger of the two left with Naruto.

Their stop was the tuxedo store. When they walked in the receptionist looked up.

"Are you," he looked at his computer, "Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto nodded warily. "Good; you're just in time."

"In time?" Naruto questioned. "For what?"

"Your Best Man's suit fitting, of course! Your friend called and made the appointment earlier today. Did you not know?"

"No, I didn't. Sasuke's a sneaky bastard," Naruto muttered.

"Lee would probably say the same of me," Gaara joked. They both chuckled.

The receptionist led the two boys to a back room where there was a large rack of suits. They were all different styles and colours. Naruto smiled childishly, clearly astounded.

"Gaara, you have to try them all on," he exclaimed, running over and pulling out a hideous orange...thing. "This one first!"

"That is not happening," Gaara replied with a look of disgust on his face. He walked over to the rack as well and started rooting through them. "Wow," he said, "they're all my size."

"Of course," the receptionist replied. Neither of the boys had noticed that he was still there and jumped, "your measurements have been recorded."

"Sasuke must have gotten them from Kankuro," Gaara muttered grumpily. "He _is_ a sneaky bastard." Naruto laughed, nodding. "So Naruto," Gaara continued searching, "what colours do you want? Am I going to be matching something?"

"No, not particularly," Naruto said, "whatever you like." Naruto though he saw a relieved smile grace his friend's face.

The boys looked for a few more minutes; eventually narrowing it down to two choices. Gaara tried them on, showing off to both Naruto and the receptionist, who had yet to leave.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Gaara asked, obviously uncomfortable with the strange man.

"I'm doing it," he replied, "the door rings when it's opened, too." Naruto nodded but the older boy just grumbled and tried to ignore him.

When the redhead had put on the second of the two outfits Naruto smiled widely.

"That one," he said, "that looks great on you!" He was being truly sincere. The deep blue two-piece suit accented his shoulders nicely. It gave him an air of sophistication that he didn't usually have.

"You think so?" Gaara asked. "It isn't too much?" Naruto shook his head.

"It's perfect," he smiled even broader seeing his friend pink a little.

"Yes, yes; it's amazing. Now take it off," the receptionist rushed over, ushering Gaara to change quickly. The boy obliged if only to get the stranger to leave him alone.

"Um, thank you," Naruto said after his friend was back in his street clothes. "We'll just ring this up and leave, then," even the blonde felt uncomfortable, now, near this man.

"No, your appointment isn't nearly done. The groom's outfit is even more important than his entourage! This way, please," the brunette led the boys into yet another back room. The selection there was much more limited. In fact, it only held one outfit. "Your friend came in and chose what you'd wear before when he scheduled the appointment."

Naruto voiced his opinion loudly, earning a disapproving look from Mr. Receptionist. However, upon further investigation, the younger boy found that he really like the outfit Sasuke had picked for him. He took it out of the bag, glad not to see a dress. It was, in fact, a suit. It was a pair of pants with a vest. It came with a white dress shirt. The vest and pants were also white but with gold pinstripes. It was beautiful and caused Naruto to take most care when he tried it on. When he came out of the changing room, both Gaara and the receptionist had amazed 'oh' faces. The blonde didn't know what to say, so he went for a cliché.

"How do I look?" He asked sheepishly. The receptionist just pointed to the full-length mirror on Naruto's right. The boy closed his eyes and stepped over to it. When he opened his eyes, the young boy matched the faces of the others in the room. He let a little breath out with it, too. "Wow," was the only word that Naruto could coherently say. The white offset his tanned skin perfectly and the gold matched his hair.

"S – shall I ring it up for you, s – sir?" The receptionist sounded uncertain for once. Naruto nodded and the oldest man left slowly.

"Is this even me?" Naruto breathed.

-POV Sasuke-

Figuring that Naruto's fitting would be over around then, Sasuke wandered to the district where the shop resided. He leaned on a lamp post on the other side of the street and closed his eyes. 263 seconds later, Naruto and Gaara emerged, the blonde holding two garment bags gingerly. The brunette stepped up to the other boys smiling.

"Hey," he said, leaning over and giving Naruto a quick kiss on the forehead, "did the fitting go well?"

"Yeah," Naruto responded," really well. Gaara's got this really flattering blue suit!" The boy's smile spread up to his eyes making them sparkle.

"What about you, Naruto? What did you get?" Sasuke smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know very well what I got, jerk," Naruto frowned. Sasuke widened his eyes, feigning innocence. "Fine," the blonde huffed, "if you're going to act like you don't know what I'm talking about, I don't let you see it on me!"

"What?! That's not fair, Naruto," the tall boy complained as the other two friends walked towards Naruto's apartment. _It's because I'm not a Jinchuriki,_ Sasuke thought irrationally. _ That must be it!_ As lucky as he felt, Sasuke was a little jealous of the bond that Naruto and Gaara shared. Gaara especially clung to Naruto; being his only friend (other than Lee, but 'with benefits' weren't being included at that point).

As Sasuke trod back home, he ran into Kiba.

"Hey man," the dog-boy said, "thanks for the invite. I'll see you at the ceremony next wekk. Congratulations!" The boy left.

"Thank you," Sasuke muttered.

3Author's Note**

I'll have pictures of Gaara and Naruto in their outfits up as soon as possible, I promise. Once they're up, I'll update this chapter with links to them. You get to find out what Sasuke's wearing next chapter, too, and I'll draw that as well.

This was another long(ish) chapter. I'm glad that I'm able to write more now! ^A^

Stay tuned; next chapter the plot gets juicy! Not H, though. I've decided that I won't turn this into an H. I'll write a SasuNaru H eventually, but the next one is also going to be rated T.


	15. The Storm

Inspiration: Reading **CityGirlDreamer**'s 'Alphabet Soup' story. The angst of the second chapter made me grab paper and work!

Recommended Song: Take On Me – Aha

Ch 15: The Storm

-POV Naruto-

Even with all the preparations made, with everything going smoothly, Naruto's anxiety was brewing. He'd gotten little sleep with the night previous, his hair wouldn't stay put and damnit where were his shoelaces?!

_I'm sure they were in my shoes yesterday,_ Naruto thought, holding the shoes in question. He dropped them and held his head in his hands. After a few seconds the front door opened. Naruto looked up to see Shikamaru and Choji entering behind Kiba; who held a pair of shoelaces.

"Looking for these?" The tattooed boy asked. Naruto laughed, leaping towards his friends. He snatched his shoelaces away before Kiba could react and got to work putting them where they belonged.

"You snuck into my room?" Naruto asked, finishing with his shoes.

"It wasn't that hard, man, you didn't lock your door," Kiba replied.

"You were out like a light, too," Choji added.

Naruto chuckled, putting his shoes on. "Well it was a crazy party last night. I was pooped, you know," the blonde sighed, smiling. The other guys let themselves in and all plopped on the couch, not caring if their tuxedoes got wrinkly.

"You ready, big guy? It's your day," Choji asked. "They say it's supposed to be the best of your life."

"That's only because of the 'night of'," Kiba laughed, "are you ready for _tonight_, Naruto?" The blonde turned bright red and hunched his shoulders defensively.

The others burst out laughing. Naruto laughed too, grabbing Kiba's head and giving him a noogie.

"You guys," he laughed, "are awesome! I'm so glad I know you."

"Yeah, well hurry up," Shikamaru sighed. "The ceremony starts in an hour and it'd be such a drag if you weren't there."

"Alright, alright," the blonde stood up, "but you guys have got to get out of here. See you later, okay?"

Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru left, tipping invisible hats to their friend. Once the door was closed behind them it was quiet again. Naruto grabbed a comb and got to work on his hair. It was going to be a long day…

He stood behind the double-doors waiting. He wasn't anxious; not anymore. No, only the butterflies that had taken up residence in his abdomen were anxious. Naruto was just fine.

He'd been told that when the music started the doors in front of him would open and he would walk up the aisle with Iruka, be given away, then just stand there to recite his vows. The structure was nice, since otherwise Naruto would be totally lost. But there was only one problem: Iruka hadn't shown up yet!

Just as Naruto was beginning to lose hope, the brunette in question ran up to the boy.

Naruto looked disapprovingly at his former teacher. "Where were you?! We're about to go!"

The older man's eyes widened. He clearly hadn't realized just how late he was. "I'm so sorry, Naruto," he said. "I had a flat tire so I had to get a cab, but then I didn't have any cash because I forgot my wallet and – " The music started; cutting Iruka off. "Let's go, then," he said, holding out his arm for Naruto to take, which he did. The large wooden doors opened, letting the sound fill the air as the two men walked up the aisle.

Looking ahead, Naruto noticed that Sasuke was staring at him. It was weird and made the blonde feel uncomfortable, but in a soothing way; if that makes any sense. But Naruto didn't care for sense, because he noticed that he was staring right back.

Sasuke was wearing a black jacked with matching pants and shoes. Underneath the jacket was a white vest pulled tight around the man's chest. A red rose rested on Sasuke's lapel and a black top hat sat on his head. Upon further inspection Naruto realized that the jacked had coat-tails. It was something out of the Edwardian era, surely.

Before he knew it, Naruto had reached the end of the aisle. He looked up at Iruka, who gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. The brunette had tears in his eyes and was smiling. He then turned and sat beside Kakashi, leaving Naruto alone. A deep voice said his name, startling him.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, his hand extended. The blonde took it in his and stepped up in front of the podium. The men stood in front of Shizune, ready to meet their fates. Naruto felt Sasuke give his hand a squeeze. Naruto squeezed back.

"Marriage," Shizune began, "is what brings us together today. The eternal bond between two people; two people that love each other with all of their hearts – with their very souls. Two people who were together even when they were apart, and even then did everything they could to be together again…"

The rest of the ceremony droned on. Naruto tried to pay attention, but he ended up counting the number of times Sasuke scratched his face. He'd gotten to seventeen when he finally paid attention to what Shizune had been saying.

"…until death do you part?"

"I do," Sasuke replied, looking into Naruto's eyes. Shizune then turned to the people watching. Naruto could hear quiet sobs coming from Iruka. The woman in front of him spoke again.

"Sasuke has prepared vows for himself to recite now."

Curious, everyone stared at the brunette, who turned so that he and Naruto were facing each other. Shizune handed Naruto an unlit candle. She then poured a chalice of wine and lit a candle and placed them within Sasuke's reach.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows," the boy extended his hand upward and picked up the chalice, "your cup shall never empty, for I will be your wine," Sasuke took a sip, then fed Naruto some. He then held the candle. "With this candle I will light your way in darkness," the brunette lit Naruto's candle, then put his own back in its holder and produced a ring seemingly out of thin air, "with this ring I ask you to be mine."

As Naruto nodded, he heard a woman in the audience say 'aw!' "I will," the blonde said quietly, tearing up. Sasuke smiled and placed the ring on Naruto's ring finger. The blonde then pulled a ring out of his pocket and put it on Sasuke's finger. Everyone was smiling.

"You may now kiss the – "

Shizune was interrupted by someone crashing through a window. Glass flew everywhere, non-Shinobi ran for cover and Shinobi tensed up, ready for anything.

Except, perhaps, the truth.

A figure stood up shakily. Long, dirty blonde hair hid its face, and its clothes were ragged and torn. The figure looked up, hair falling away to reveal two crazed sky-coloured eyes and the smile of a maniac. The mouth opened and let out an animalistic scream.

-POV Sasuke-

The figure looked around the room before setting its eyes on the newlyweds. It sauntered over quickly. Sasuke pushed himself in front of Naruto. The figure pressed itself against Sasuke and everyone in the room stood still, waiting for something to happen. The girl, Sasuke concluded, looked into his eyes sadly.

"Ino," Sasuke breathed, pushing her away.

The Anbu members rushed in to hold the girl, but she disappeared from their sights. Sasuke rushed into the middle of the room, refusing to be cornered. Four Inos rushed out of the shadows and attacked various corners of the room. One headed for Naruto but Sasuke intercepted it and sidekicked it in the stomach. Looking around, the brunette saw that all of them had been clones. He dragged his blonde into the centre of the room this time, putting them back-to-back.

"You ready?" The older man asked.

"If you are," the younger replied. Sasuke grunted in agreement.

Now the true battle began.

A few dozen copies of Ino appeared in various parts of the room. Sasuke spotted Iruka trying to get the non-Shinobi guests out safely and the Shinobi fighting all around the room. Two came running his way, but they were quickly dispatched with a few well-placed taijutsu moves. All of the Inos fighting seemed to be clones, as they exploded in a burst of smoke when hit.

_So where's the real one?_ Sasuke thought anxiously. All of a sudden, a good seven Inos flew towards Naruto. Working together, the men got rid of them. _All clones,_ Sasuke's mind was racing, trying to figure out Ino's goal.

The battle raged on. The clones got a few hits on Sasuke and he could see a few injured Chunin. He spotted Konohamaru and his teammates fighting several pews away. They were holding up pretty well.

It was a break, now. Only a few clones were running around, trying to tire the remaining fighters out. Some Genin were falling for it, following the clones from one corner of the chapel to the next.

Although he had activated Sharingan, the real Ino was nowhere to be found. Her presence was hidden well. Too well, in fact.

More clones jumped in front of Sasuke. He went for an easy opening, but these ones were being much smarter than before. They jumped in and out of sight, trying to disorient him. Hearing the sounds of fighting from behind him, Sasuke figured that he same thing was happening to Naruto too. The sound behind him died down, though, so Sasuke figured that Naruto had dispatched of his enemies. Eventually Sasuke killed the clones in front of him with some shuriken to the forehead.

Sasuke heard a gurgling scream and turned to a scene of horror.

-POV Naruto-

Five Minutes Previous

Naruto had been fighting the same three clones for a few minutes, now. These ones wouldn't give up. They were much more cautious than the last ones. They'd led him away from Sasuke. They were obviously planning something, and Naruto wanted Sasuke to be safe from it, so he'd let himself be led away.

The clones came in with taijutsu and Naruto countered them. For the most part, anyway. He'd gotten a few cuts here and there, but nothing serious. The three Inos were ruthless and cutthroat; not leaving any openings. Naruto couldn't attack anymore, and had to switch to defense. They'd also ended up rotating him so he was facing the broken window Ino'd initially crashed through, leaving the sun in his eyes.

Suddenly, the clones disappeared. Naruto looked out to see a shadow leaping through the window. Once it got closer, Naruto saw that it was Ino; smiling psychotically. She had a kunai in her hand and before the blonde could do anything, she descended upon him, slashing his chest.

Naruto tried to scream but it didn't come out right. A mixture of saliva, blood and bile rose in his throat and all he could do was gurgle helplessly. The wound was serious and Naruto was losing blood fast. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a look of pure terror on Sasuke's face.

-POV Sasuke-

Blood poured from Naruto's chest, staining his white clothes. As ironically poetic as it was, all Sasuke could thing about was stopping it.

Ino was standing over the blonde, looking down at him menacingly, the bloody kunai dripping in her grasp. She went to move – to finish off her prey – when four Anbu members rushed in and held her.

Shizune, Hinata and another healer nin Sasuke didn't recognize rushed to Naruto's aid, carrying him off to the hospital. Sasuke went to follow, but needed to do something, first.

He approached Ino, who'd seemed to have given up. She looked up at her beloved, smiling. Her eyes were back to normal now.

"I've broken that witch's spell," she said, "now we can be together." Her face was so hopeful.

It was disgusting.

Sasuke sneered angrily and spat at her feet. He turned and ran to find where Naruto went without saying a word.

Her desperate cries echoes throughout the whole church, but it didn't faze Sasuke. He was content in knowing that that bitch would be locked up for a long time.

3Author's Note**

So I've recently started (and finished) this anime called Soul Eater. It came out only in 2008, so it's relatively new (as I write this, being January 2010). It's really good! I got the first ten episodes from my friend Selena for my birthday, and soon downloaded the whole series! There's 51 episodes, so it's fairly long, but not too bad. That's the same number of episodes of Fullmetal Alchemist!! *squee* But apparently the manga's a little different for Soul Eater, so I'd recommend both reading and watching it. That's what I plan to do, anyways.

My good writing pen died during the draft of this chapter. I'm going to see if I can find a replacement ink cartridge at Staples soon. My interim pen sucks. It's not nearly as heavy as the other one, and doesn't write as well… =C

Also, the whole 'face scratching counting' during the ceremony is something I stole from my mum. She counted the number of times my dad scratched his face during their ceremony. Apparently it was in the high twenties! Bored much? Hahaha

There were two references in the ceremony, too. Can anyone guess them both? One of them would be obvious to me, the other not so much, but just contributes to both my nerdiness and laziness! xP

Sorry for the late update, but it's pretty long, yeah? I think it was worth the wait, personally. See you next chapter!


	16. No One Mourns The Wicked

Inspiration: Doing anything EXCEPT studying for my Social Studies final.

Recommended Song: 1979 – Smashing Pumpkins

Ch 16: No One Mourns The Wicked

-POV Sasuke-

Sitting in the waiting room hurt. Not knowing hurt. Assuming the worst hurt. His lip…hurt?

Sasuke came back to reality and touched his lip with his fingers. Drawing back, he saw blood. He wiped it off on his pants and sucked on his lip, trying to stop the bleeding.

A glance at the clock on the wall told Sasuke that he'd been sitting there for two hours and fifteen minutes. His logical thinking told him that it wasn't that long for such an operation, but it still ate at him.

Assuming the worst hurt.

Another hour had passed before a nurse came out the door to the OR. Sasuke jumped up and grabbed her.

"What's happening?! Is Naruto going to be okay?!" He screeched.

The woman smiled under her mask. "The surgery was a success," she said. There was something fake about her words that Sasuke didn't like. He let her go, however, and reveled in relief for the time being.

A gurney wheeled out with Naruto on it. Sasuke couldn't seem to move but to reach out and briefly touch the other boy's face on his way past. Tsunade came out, too, taking off her mask.

"Hello Sasuke," she said, "how are you?"

"He's okay, right?" the man responded. Tsunade sighed. She sat and motioned for Sasuke to do the same. He did, taking a deep breath.

"The operation was, in clinical terms, successful," the Hokage said. "However; the risk of an infection is imminent. We can only hope that he pulls through." Silence filled the room.

"But he's alive? He's alive right now?" Tsunade nodded. Sasuke bolted up and sprinted down the hall in the direction that Naruto had been taken.

Sasuke wasn't sure which room Naruto was being held in, but he saw a few nurses coming out of one, so he poked his head in there. Seeing a mop of blonde, Sasuke entered the room. He approached his husband cautiously, not wanting to wake him up. Angelic blonde hair glowed in the sunlight streaming from the window. Naruto looked so peaceful, but Sasuke knew how hard his body was working to repair the damage that had been caused. Sasuke pulled up a chair and sat beside the younger man. He watched the rising and falling of Naruto's chest. It was smooth for the most part, but every time his breath hitched, every time he exhaled like it hurt Sasuke wanted to run and get a nurse.

_He'll be okay_, Sasuke told himself, _he has to be._ Naruto's eyes flickered, like they were going to open. Sasuke stood up abruptly, getting a better look. But Naruto just sighed and fell back into his deep sleep. Sasuke felt a sob stick in his throat. He'd been beaten, torn, cut, bruised and scarred, but nothing compared to the pain of not knowing.

Assuming the worst hurt.

"Sir," Sasuke sat bold upright, startling the woman who'd spoken. He looked at her, confused. He must have falled asleep, "sir visiting hours are over." It was dark outside, Sasuke guessed about eight thirty. He blinked a few times and looked at the woman, her words registering in his brain.

"No," he said, "I'm staying here," he rubbed his eyes, clearing the sleep from them. "I can't leave him.

"Sir, we already let you stay and sleep past time. Only immediate family can be made exception. If you could please just –" Sasuke stood up and made his way around the woman. She smiled, "thank you for understanding." But the man didn't leave, he gingerly touched Naruto's hand, careful not to irritate the IV needle. He stroked the ring on his lover's finger, then lay his ring finger beside it.

"I _am_ his immediate family," Sasuke said harshly. The woman – Kaorin, her nameplate read – reddened, clutching her hands together.

"Hell, I'm really sorry, sir, I didn't realize!" Sasuke chuckled sadly.

"It's okay. Are you his regular nurse?" The man's fingers slowly stroked Naruto's hand.

"Yes, I am. I've been checking up on you, too. You sleep like a log!"

"Well I'll be here for awhile, probably, so please call me Sasuke. May I call you Kaorin?" The girl looked surprised, then looked down at her nameplate and grinned.

"Of course, Sasuke, and please stay as long as you like," Kaorin then turned and left. Sasuke was left alone with his blonde.

"Could we ever have imagined that this is the way that we'd be spending our wedding night?" Sasuke chuckled sadly again, bending down to kiss Naruto's hand. "No, probably not," he sighed, going and sitting back in his chiar.

Hours turned into days. After a week of intro-venus feeding, catheters and anxiety Tsunade and Kaorin entered the room that was occupied by the Uchiha couple. They pulled up chairs for themselves; joining Sasuke in surrounding the still-sleeping patient. The man looked up pathetically: limp and lifeless hair in his eyes. Eyes that were dull with complementing bags underneath them, revealing a string of sleepless nights. Both women winced at seeing him so broken.

"Why won't he wake up?" Sasuke asked quietly. The medics looked at each other warily before Tsunade cleared her throat awkwardly. The man glanced at her expectantly, as if she could just snap her fingers and Naruto would open his eyes and everything would be okay again, but Sasuke couldn't fool himself like that.

"Naruto is in a coma," the blonde said, "it seems that the psychological damage done was worse than we thought, and Naruto's conscious mind has receded into a deeper part of his brain to recuperate. Meanwhile, his body is almost fully healed, thanks to the Kyuubi."

"Do you have any idea when he'll wake up?" Sasuke looked over at Kaorin, whose clipboards always seemed to hold some new information. She shook her head sadly, looking at her lap so her bangs hid her eyes. Sasuke looked back to Naruto's peaceful form and grasped the other man's hand desperately. "I see," was all he could choke out.

Tsunade stood up and leaned over the tan boy, her face grim and serious. She brushed his blonde hair back gently before roughly grabbing his face.

"You listen to me boy; everyone's counting on you waking up, you got that? If you can hear me then you know I'm not joking around when I say that I'll kill you if you don't show any changes soon. Wake up and show us the strong future Hokage we all know you are!" Her face softened and Tsunade smiled faintly. "If you recover I promise I'll do anything you wish. Anything within my power, that is," she sighed and left without looking back.

Sasuke and Kaorin sat in silence for a few moments before the man cleared his throat, causing Kaorin to look up. She looked shaken and beat down, having been caring for Naruto during his whole hospital stay and being there almost the whole time. Her brown hair hung loosely around her shoulders, not looking to be in its best condition. Her eyes told a different story: one of determination and hope. Hope that they'd all get through this. That Naruto would get through this.

"Thank you," the man finally said, "you've been a great person to have around through this. I think that you're also a great," he paused and held Kaorin's hands in this, looking into her dark eyes before continuing, "you've been such a great friend." The woman's eyes widened and she smiled a little.

"I'm glad," she replied. "I like to think of you as a friend, too," Kaorin glanced quickly at Naruto. "I think I should leave you two alone, now, though," with that she stood up and exited the room.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling his stress headache re-surface. The sterile fumes emanating from the very pores of the hospital didn't help at all. Looking around, Sasuke searched for something comforting: anything at all. Sadly hospitals are the most depressing places in the world. It's ludicrous how white everything was in there. He closed his eyes and sighed again.

_Why did it have to turn out like this?_ Sasuke thought angrily. _Nothing's going right, and why should it,_ the man stood up and stood looking out the window, _I don't deserve to be here now. I betrayed Konoha, I should be the one hated, not Naruto,_ thinking of the blonde behind him made Sasuke's heart ache. Birds sang outside, enjoying the horribly gorgeous, sunny day. They were so lucky being able to be together in the weather as it was.

"Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird," Sasuke listed the species that he recognized, "teach me how to sing. How can I jubilate sitting in a cage, never taking wing? Outside the sky is beckoning, just beyond the bars. How can I remain staring at the rain, maddened by the stars? How is it you sing?" _Anything,_ Sasuke sat on the windowsill and opened it. A gust of wind flew into the room. Sasuke closed his eyes and let the air fly through his now dirty, unkempt hair. "How is it you sing," he whispered. "Green finch and linnet bird," he began again, nightingale, blackbird; how is it you sing? Whence comes this melody, constantly flowing? Are you rejoicing or merely hallowing? Are we discussing or fussing or simply dreaming? Am I crowing?" Sasuke chuckled. "Am I screaming?" A wave of emotion hit his gut and Sasuke had to brace himself so he wouldn't fall out the window. Looking down, though, he saw some new birds. "Ringdove and robinet: is if full wages: singing to be sold? Is it safer in cages singing when I'm told?" The birds fluttered away gaily letting Sasuke scowl to himself. The hospital loomed not just behind him, inside, but out the window their high, colourless walls seemed to collapse in on him. "My cage has many rooms: bright cotton white. Nothing here can sing out, even my heart. Hearts never will, you know, when they're captive, teach me to be more adaptive. How?" The whole world was crashing down around Sasuke and all he could do was sit back and watch the wreckage. He went to his chair beside Naruto and dutifully at the comatose face. "Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird; teach me how to sing. If I cannot fly let me sing."

-POV Naruto-

_It's dark and cold. I don't know where I am. I try to hug myself for warmth but realize that I have no corporeal body. I try to move around and have the feeling of movement in the space where my head should be, but it's so dark that I wouldn't be able to see my hand in front of my face if I had one._

_After wandering around for…well, I don't know how long. It could have been a minute or even an hour. I have absolutely no judge of time here. Anyways, I see a light ahead of me. I'm not quite in it yet, but I will be soon. I think it's a small campfire. As I step into the light I feel a calming heat wash over me. Looking down I see feet emerge, then legs, a torso…hands! I see my hands and turn them over in front of me, relishing the look of them._

_I keep going towards the fire, grateful for the head. I see a figure sitting by it. Before I can get a good look at him he speaks:_

"_Welcome back, Naruto."_

The figure looked exclusively at the fire. As Naruto approached he got a better look at the man. He had orange hair that seemed to match the fire in front of him. A simple pair of white pants is all he was wearing and they contrasted his tan skin. Getting a closer look Naruto also noted that his fingernails and toenails were unnaturally sharp. Naruto sat cross-legged on the other side of the fire from the figure. He kept his eyes hidden but Naruto could see three deep scars on each of his cheeks, much like Naruto's only deeper. With the scars, the nails, the hair and the unnaturally deep voice from such a small body, Naruto jumped to the next logical conclusion.

"Hello Kyuubi," the blonde finally replied, "I guess something ended up happening to me, then. Is Sasuke alright?" A non-committal shrug was his reply. "Tell me!" Naruto had to make sure that Sasuke was alright.

"I'm stuck inside you. Once you passed out I also lost all contact with the outside world, okay?" Kyuubi ran a hand over the flames, pulling them towards him before pushing them towards Naruto only to repeat the cycle for a few minutes until he got bored.

"Right, sorry," Naruto said, feeling genuinely so. It wasn't Kyuubi's fault. It had been Naruto's idea to lead Ino away from Sasuke. He only hoped that he'd guessed correctly about him being the target.

"Damn straight," the demon muttered.

"So why am I here?" Naruto asked. "Did I start going demon?"

"No," the immortal replied, "you just passed out. I think I heard you in surgery or something. A lot of authoritative voices and machinery, if I recall correctly."

"You mean you can hear in here?!" Naruto was surprised. He'd been pretty sure that he was completely out cold.

"Yeah," Kyuubi continued, "if you listen closely."

"Can I try?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Be my guest," Kyuubi then went back to playing with the fire. Naruto looked up into the nothingness and expanded his senses. He could hear a faint voice but couldn't quite make out what it was saying. He closed his eyes and pushed his hearing farther.

"Wake up and show us the strong future Hokage we all know you are!" _Definitely Granny Tsunade,_ Naruto thought, but kept listening. "If you recover I promise I'll do anything you wish." Naruto lost concentration there and broke off the connection.

"Anything I wish?! I'm definitely getting out of here as soon as possible!" Naruto thought that, like a dream, he'd wake up if he merely pinched himself. So he tried…and failed. Everything he tried to wake himself up refused to work. "Why won't this work?" The blonde whined.

"Perhaps there's something you need to be here for," the demon fox pondered.

"But nothing happens here. Unless you've got something to say."

The man shook his head. "Perhaps you need to hear something happening _outside_ from _inside._"

Naruto thought about this, and figured that it was a good chance that the Kyuubi was right. There was no reason for the demon to lie and he probably wanted to get Naruto to wake up as much as Naruto, himself, did.

"So," Naruto said, "I should probably keep listening, then," the Kyuubi shrugged again. Naruto sighed in frustration. "Here goes."

The voice was faint, at first but grew slowly more familiar and recognizable. Sasuke's voice filled Naruto's ears and he smiled, scrunching his shoulders up around his ears in pleasure and joy; Sasuke was okay!

Listening was great but the older man's tone seemed so sad. Naruto only wished to comfort his husband but knew that he could not until he woke up. As he listened to every melancholy word the blonde felt more and more alive. He stopped doubting himself and knew that everything would be okay: that he'd live to hold Sasuke again.

Once all Naruto could hear was the crackling of the fire he looked back at the Kyuubi who was chuckling.

"That was it," he said, "that was what you had to hear," the ginger then looked up for the first time since Naruto had arrived at the fire, pointing his eyes directly at Naruto. They were a deep red that seemed to hold worlds of wisdom. Naruto felt his stomach lurch upward and then everything went white.

3Author's Note**

HOLY CRAP SO HAPPY WITH THAT CHAPTER!!!

So the title…Wicked reference, I know. I hope it fits; I think it does._He_

Isn't it funny how Sasuke's monologue ended up being almost the exact lyrics to Green Finch and Linnet Bird from Sweeney Todd? What a coincidental happenstance! Funny how things work out sometimes, isn't it? xD

The socials final…yeah, I started writing this chapter back in January when I was studying for finals then. Sorry for the wait, I've been busy.

If you read my story 'Technical Difficulties' then you'll know that I went in for surgery halfway through February (one of the reasons I've been so busy). I'm not going to bother with the whole schpiel so if you want to know what happened read 'Technical Difficulties'. If you don't like Kingdom Hearts or SoRiku then just scroll down to the end to read the note.

Now that this chapter's done I can write the next two chapters. Yes that's right; ONLY 2 CHAPTERS LEFT!! Well one, then I have an epilogue planned.

Thank you for supporting me everyone, you've all been great! Also, tomorrow marks the one year anniversary of this story being up on . I'd been writing it for about a year or two previous but got around to 'publishing' it a year tomorrow! It's been a great run. I never thought it would last this long but you guys have been so loyal; thank you again!!!

Also, can you guys think of any good Japanese girl names (with meaning, too)? I'm looking for one but can't decide. Suggestions would be wonderfully helpful!

Thanks again and see you next chapter (figuratively, of course)!


	17. Against All Odds

Inspiration: I love writing fluff so I'm glad that I can do that (I love happy endings)!

Recommended Song: Love Like Winter – A.F.I.

Ch 17: Against All Odds

-POV Naruto-

Blinking his eyes open, Naruto had to squint against the sun shining through the window to his right. His eyes watered, unable to take in the light. Naruto yawned loudly feeling as though he was waking for the first time. Wiggling his toes, Naruto sighed in relief to find that he could feel them; everything was so surreal that he also bit his lip to feel pain.

Yes; yes, he was alive.

Eyes now adjusted to the light, Naruto looked around curiously. It wasn't too hard to deduce that he was in a hospital. The white walls, sterile smell and the strange tugging sensations from a catheter and I.V. told him that. Only Naruto couldn't recall exactly why he was there.

Scrunching up his eyes trying to remember, the blonde clasped his hands together. _Strange,_ he thought, _I don't wear a ring._ Looking at his left hand; Naruto remembered. _Right, I do, now._

The Jinchuriki also found that he remembered the conversation that he had with the Kyuubi and all he could think of was finding Sasuke. However, still being hooked up to all those machines would probably hinder that.

Naruto needed a nurse to unhook him but didn't want to yell, not wanting to perhaps awaken other patients. Naruto took a deep breath, held it and waited. After about thirty seconds his machine flashed a red warning and a woman came rushing in. She looked at Naruto and when they made eye-contact the blonde let out his breath and started breathing regularly again.

The woman kept her wide eyes on Naruto as she edged towards the respiration machine. Even after she'd turned off the alert the nurse stared at the man as if she had seen a ghost.

"Hello," Naruto said. His voice, he noticed, was quite hoarse: as if he hadn't used it in awhile, "can I ask a favour?"

The woman nodded. "Anything," an alto voice replied, "name it."

_The staff at hospitals sure are eager to help out,_ the blonde thought. "Is it alright if you unhook me from, well, everything?" The boy smiled sheepishly.

"I'll go get Lady Tsunade; I need her to consent before we unhook you and remove you from the Isolation Unit," the girl then turned and left. Naruto was alone yet again. Although there were so many things that he could have pondered, Naruto just thought about seeing Sasuke soon.

Tsunade's blonde locks peeked in shortly after, a look of shock on her face.

"Hey Granny Tsunade. How've you been? Can you consent that nurse chick to de-attach me from all of these machines?"

The older woman chuckled. "You faked suffocation to call Kaorin over to you?" The man nodded. "There _is_ a nurse call-button right beside you," Naruto looked to the side of his bed and, what do you know; there was a big red button on a wire running somewhere he couldn't see.

"Hehehe, sorry," the blonde man laughed, his eyes squinting as he smiled, "I didn't see that."

"Obviously not," the Hokage chuckled, "same old, same old," she seemed to be relieved, though Naruto couldn't fathom why; yeah, she could worry, but Naruto always pulled through and Tsunade knew that, right?

A few moments passed as the Medic checked Naruto's vitals. It seemed painfully slow but the man had learned over the years that complaining would only make it worse. Soon, the woman backed away and smiled widely.

"You're good to go," she said simply before leaving. Naruto had wanted to remind Tsunade of her promise to grant him a favour, but the blonde woman was replaced by the brunette nurse. She appeared smiling and promptly started de-attaching everything. It was a little painful when the catheter and needles came out but Naruto felt the excitement within him building; it would be only a few moments until he could feel Sasuke's arms wrap around him again. Soon the woman – Kaorin, he remembered – held her hand to him and Naruto took it, letting her help him stand up. He held on for a few seconds as the blood rushed from his head.

"Just a moment, Mr. Uchiha," Naruto smiled at this, "hold onto the bed and I'll get you a wheelchair."

"No," Naruto protested, "I can walk," he then let go and took a few shaky steps on his own. Although Naruto wobbled, he was able to make it to the door of his room on his own. The man stumbled as he got to the doorway but was able to prop himself up so that he wouldn't fall. Naruto chuckled, embarrassed. It was as if his body had forgotten how to walk.

"At least lean on me," Kaorin said, propping Naruto's elbow with her hands. Naruto looked at her and her smile seemed so genuine that he had to smile back and accept her offer, "your husband is this way, Mr. Uchiha," she started off to their left down a hallway that Naruto recognized from when Lee had been in the hospital.

"Don't call me Mr. Uchiha," Naruto said, "it's weird. Just call me Naruto."

The woman chuckled for some reason. "Then please just call me Kaorin," she said. Naruto nodded and concentrated on walking.

Eventually they reached a desk. Many people were in the waiting room but there were two figures at the desk looking particularly haggard that Naruto noticed. A dark-haired figure had his hair down, showing its true length and a redhead stood talking to the woman at a computer.

Naruto hobbled up behind the brunette man and hugged him tight around the waist. The man grunted at the surprise attack, whirling to see what had happened. Gaara turned, too, and both of their eyes widened and small gasps escaped their lips.

"Naruto," Gaara breathed, then rounded on Sasuke, "you said that he was still out!" Naruto looked up at his husband.

"What? Out? What does that mean?"

"Unconscious, darling," there was a beat of silence, "you _do_ know that you were unconscious for ten weeks, right?"

"Ten weeks!?!" The blonde screeched, stumbling. Luckily Sasuke's strong arms were there to catch him. "But…but I could hear you talking: singing, almost! Some monologue about birds! That's when I woke up, right? Right after that!" The ignorant blonde looked from Gaara to Sasuke and back again.

"You heard that?" Sasuke asked, surprised. Naruto nodded. "But, Naruto, that was two months ago," Naruto blinked, confused. If that had been two months ago then what had happened in between then and now?

"Since then not much has happened," Gaara said, seeming to read Naruto's mind, "I had to go back to Suna soon after the ah – incident; I have a country to run, after all. I just got back to visit last night and we were on our way to see you; Sasuke and I, I mean. You don't know how worried I've been; I wish I could have been here more," the Kazekage said; tears on the verge of falling. Naruto gently pushed off of Sasuke and grabbed Gaara's waist, patting his back reassuringly.

"I'm sorry I worried you; everyone," the blonde mumbled, "if I had had any way to wake up sooner I swear that I would have," he squeezed his friend a little tighter.

"I know," Gaara said, patting Naruto back, "I'm just glad that you're okay now."

Naruto looked up into his friend's turquoise eyes, letting a grin spread from ear to ear. He then turned around and put his arms out to Sasuke, who held his arms out for Naruto to balance himself for the foot over.

"Everything seems to be in order," Kaorin stepped forward, "but I will need to grab Lady Tsunade again. Stay here; I'll be right back," she then turned on her heel and literally sprinted down the hall towards the offices.

"She seemed pretty happy," Naruto mused, "I wonder why."

"Well Kaorin's been your nurse nearly the entire time," Sasuke said, "she's gotten to know you pretty well – through me, of course – over the past few months. She often sat with me and kept me company. She has been a good friend and I'm glad that she's been here the whole time."

"Sasuke's got a girlfriend," Naruto chuckled.

"Hey," Sasuke sounded serious but Naruto could see an amused glint in his husband's eyes, "you know that you're the one for me." Naruto giggled girlishly and Sasuke leant down and captured a kiss. The first one since before they had been joined. Moving his lips slowly, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and sighed happily. The blonde closed his eyes and pushed up, trying to steady himself better. Suddenly, the sound of a throat clearing interrupted the couple. Naruto turned around again to see Gaara looking uncomfortable.

"Sorry," he said quietly, "Lady Hokage is here," Naruto then saw the large bust of the medical kunoichi.

"Thank you, Lord Kazekage," Tsunade acknowledged, "I see that you're doing pretty well, Naruto," he nodded, blushing, "I'll have to collect a little bit of blood before you go, you see, just to be sure that you're okay, but you look perfectly healthy to me," the three men smiled. The woman started to lead them down the hallway that she'd come from. "You'll get the results in a week or so and we'll proceed from there."

Naruto was leaning heavily on Sasuke but he was walking steadily. Gaara and Kaorin were also right beside them just in case. The Hokage led the group into a room with a chair and a lot of cupboards.

"Sit here, please," Kaorin and Sasuke helped Naruto sit in the chair as Tsunade opened various cupboards and drawers, getting needles and collection tubes. Once she'd gotten everything she needed Tsunade strapped an arm band on the sitting man's bicep and asked him to flex. The empty needle slid into his vein easily and Naruto watched, bored, as a good fourteen vials of his blood were collected. When she was finished Tsunade pulled the needle out of Naruto's arm and put it into a bio-waste bin and taped a cotton ball onto the small hole. Naruto flexed his hand and stood up slowly, smiling.

"Thank you," he said, taking Sasuke's hand once again, "can I go home now?"

Tsunade chuckled. "Yes, Naruto, but be careful. No physical exertion for awhile," the woman eyes Sasuke suspiciously but Naruto couldn't figure out why, "and come back in a week for your first check-up," she looked at Sasuke again; normally this time. "Don't let him forget."

"Yes, ma'am," Sasuke replied, and then turned to Kaorin. "Will you see us out?"

"Of course," the brunette woman beamed and sprung forward to fall into step with the men.

"You make sure Naruto doesn't exert himself too much, Lord Kazekage," Tsunade called after Gaara, "I have a feeling that Sasuke should not be given that particular responsibility."

Gaara nodded knowingly, smiling dryly. "Of course, Lady Hokage." Gaara turned to leave with the rest of them but Naruto didn't want to go yet.

"Granny Tsunade, wait," the woman twitched but clearly wouldn't assault a patient, "about my request – "

"What request?" The woman asked.

"Well right before I heard Sasuke talk about birds I heard you say that if I woke up you would grant me a wish within your power."

"You did say that," Sasuke validated.

"I do recall saying that," Tsunade said, "all right then; what would you like?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you could…"

3Author's Note**

Just the epilogue left! I'm so excited! I left it as a cliff-hanger on purpose so that you'll have to read the epilogue to find out what Naruto wished for. Don't worry: it won't suck like the Harry Potter epilogue did. *angry face*

I'm knitting a scarf! Random: yes. It's so far pink then red then blue. I change yarn colour when I run out of one ball. I'm trying to make it ten feet long because my friend has one that's nine feet long.

I still need a Japanese girl's name suggestion from you guys. If no one recommends one I'm going to make it something BAD like…SAKURA!!! Don't make me guys; tell me what you'd like it to be!


	18. Epilogue

Inspriation: My short story assignment really got me writing well! I also really hope that you all like my chosen ending for this.

Recommended Song: I'll Stand By You – Cory Montieth (Glee Soundtrack)

Epilogue: 2 Years Later

-POV Sasuke-

"Your papers all seem to be in order, sir; all we need to do is register her as your daughter. What do you plan to name her?" Sasuke turned back to see Naruto standing by the window of the orphanage holding their new baby girl. Her maroon hair almost touched her shoulders and she yawned, falling asleep.

"What should we name her?" Sasuke asked his husband quietly to let the little one sleep.

Naruto looked over and smiled. "I don't know," he stage whispered, "something warm."

"Warm? What do you mean?" Sasuke wanted to get out of there soon and not just because the woman behind the desk was looking impatient.

"Something happy and uplifting," Naruto explained, "something like Mi(beautiful)…um… haru(sunny days)! Yeah; I like that!"

"Miharu?" Naruto nodded. "Miharu Uchiha; I like it," the brunette turned back to the orphanage lady and affirmed it for her: "her name is Miharu Uchiha," the woman typed it into her computer. She was silent for a bit as she searched the database.

"That's it, then," she rasped, "you may leave."

"Thank you for everything," Naruto called over, "one more question though: how old is she again?"

"Eleven months today, Naruto! Pay attention; I don't want you forgetting our daughter's birthday," Sasuke laughed, heading towards the door. "Thank you again," he said his last words to the lady.

It was only a few blocks from the centre to the Uchiha Manor so the couple had decided to walk. They strolled alongside each other, having eyes only for the sleeping baby in Naruto's arms. Every time she snored or adjusted herself they would stop and just watch her in awe as they realized that this little bundle of skin was now their responsibility.

"Today's a great do, isn't it?" Naruto whispered.

"Yes; this is a beautiful day," Sasuke replied. Fortune had smiled upon Konoha recently and the Uchihas were certainly benefitting. Mere minutes later, they arrived at the front gate. Smiling, Sasuke held it open for Naruto before entering the property himself. The brunette ran ahead and opened the front door for Naruto as well. They stepped inside and removed their shoes. Sasuke noticed something strange, though. He kneeled down and picked up a small shoe.

"Where did this come from?" He asked rhetorically. Naruto looked back and shrugged. Sasuke heard a high pitched giggle from around the corner. He put his finger to his lips, signaling Naruto to be quiet and snuck along the wall in the direction of the children sounds. His hand flashed around the corner and he brought back a small boy.

"Uncle Sasuke; let me go!" The ivory-haired boy shrieked, laughing.

"Not until you tell me where everyone else is," Sasuke smiled and raised his hand, menacingly, "or I'll tickle you!"

"No; no, Uncle Sasuke; I'll tell, I promise!" The toddler wriggled out of Sasuke's grip and ran down the hallway towards the kitchen. "Koyomi's under the table," he said. The dark-haired girl appeared from under the table.

"Hidan! You weren't supposed to tell," she exclaimed.

"But he was going to tickle me, sis," the girl rolled her eyes but smiled none the less.

"Now where are your parents?" Sasuke asked, "Or I'll have to tickle you both."

Hidan squeaked and ran off to the living area where Itachi and Yuno sat together on the sofa, holding hands.

"Where's Naruto?" Yuno asked.

"Oh," Sasuke turned behind him and, failing to see the blonde, went back to the foyer. Naruto was still there holding Miharu.

"Everyone's in the living room," he said, motioning, "come on." Naruto smiled broadly and they went together to the living room.

When they entered Hidan ran up to them and jumped in front of Naruto, reaching for Miharu.

"I wanna hold the baby," he exclaimed, completely blocking the way.

"Of course," Naruto said, "but sit on the couch first," Hidan smiled and bounced over to sit beside his parents. Naruto walked over to his nephew and placed Miharu in his lap, showing Hidan how to hold her. "You have to be quiet," he said, "she's sleeping."

Hidan nodded and looked down into his cousin's eyes. He smiled, looking much older than he really was. "She's so cute," he whispered. "Was I this cute when I was a baby?"

"You were cuter," Yuno said, placing her hand on Hidan's shoulder, "but I may be a little biased," she smiled down at the sleeping baby. Koyomi approached, standing before her brother and Itachi, too, leaned over for a look. Sasuke and Naruto stood hand in hand behind Koyomi, silently admiring as well.

Eventually Itachi stood up and put his hand out to Naruto. Naruto took it and they shook hands.

"What's this for?" Naruto asked.

"If not for you we would not be here," Itachi smiled. "If you hadn't requested of Lady Hokage to have me removed from the S-Rank list I don't know where I'd be now. Thanks to you my family can move and live freely. Koyomi," the girl turned to her father, "tell your Uncles what we've agreed."

Koyomi smiled and joined her father, pushing some of her hair behind an ear. "Daddy says that I can start at the Academy at home!" Her whole face lit up and Sasuke realized that this had been the first time that he'd ever seen her truly happy.

"I've got something for you," Sasuke said to his niece, "wait here." The man turned and went to his room. He searched quickly through the drawers and found what he was looking for. The package was wrapped in a white silk handkerchief with the Sharingan pattern at one corner. Sasuke took it back downstairs and presented it to Koyomi.

"My mother made me this handkerchief," Sasuke said, "and my father gave me what is inside." The girl gingerly unfolded the cloth to reveal three shuriken. They were silver and shone like the day they were made. "I want you to have them. I have the memories of this house to remember my parents by but you have no memoirs of your grandparents. Take them and become a great Grass Village ninja. May Sharingan awake in thee."

"May Sharingan awake in thee," Itachi repeated like a prayer.

"Thank you Uncle Sasuke," the girl held the weapons to her chest carefully, "I will treasure them forever."

"I have a gift for you, Hidan," Naruto said, "I'll go and fetch it." The blonde turned and also went up to their room.

"Why don't you give Koyomi a turn to hold the baby?" Yuno picked up Miharu and Hidan and Koyomi switched places. Yuno placed the redheaded girl down on her daughter's lap so she could also experience the fragile life in her hands.

Naruto returned and ran excitedly up to Hidan with his hands behind his back.

"Auntie Naruto's got a secret," Koyomi joked, laughing sarcastically. Yuno smacked her shoulder gently in discouragement.

Naruto's face soured for a second but he turned to Hidan and was excited again. "I was able to buy this for myself after a group of kids threw their allowance at me, for lack of a better throwing object. It was the first thing I did for my own happiness and I suppose that that's the only reason I kept it all this time but I'm glad that I can give it to you." He then flapped open an old apron, small and stained from use.

Hidan's smile stretched over his whole face and he gently took the brown canvas. Naruto placed it around his neck and tied it in the back. The apron went down to the floor and Hidan danced around a bit.

"It's a bit big but you'll grow into it," Naruto chuckled.

"Do you like it?" Hidan turned and looked at his mother.

"It looks good on you but it'll look even better when it fits," she got up and pulled it off, folding it neatly and draping it over her forearm.

Sasuke knelt down in front of Koyomi and threaded his fingers through the maroon locks of his daughter. "Why don't you and Hidan go and play in the backyard?"

"Okay!" The brunette girl let Sasuke take the baby and bounded out the sliding glass door. "Hurry up, Hidan," she shouted and the boy followed, soon catching up.

The slamming of the door caused Miharu to blink her eyes open. The adults cringed, awating her screams, but they never came; she just looked up at her dad with big, hazel eyes. It was the first time that Sasuke had held her since she had become his daughter. The man felt his eyes water and the other three still in the room stood behind him to see her, too.

"She's gorgeous," Yuno whispered.

Sasuke nodded, stoking Miharu's face. The man smiled and Miharu smiled back. Naruto reached down and gently stroked the baby's face. The couple's eyes met and a spark of pure joy shivered through Sasuke.

The brunette looked back at his daughter and let tears of happiness drip down his face. All he said was: "I'll stand by you."

The End

3 Author's Note**

Thank you for reading until the end everyone! It's been a long haul but it's finally over. The words 'The End' seem so evil right now but I know that there's nothing more I could add to the story. Thank you all again! *bows*

The last line is, of course, the title to the last recommended song. It's from Glee(sorry to those of you who don't watch it) when Finn is singing to the sonogram of Quinn's baby. I thought it fit.

Also, the baby's name came from 'emo ninja6667'. Thank you so much; I liked this name the best but thank you to everyone else who had ideas.

Please stay tuned for more stories from me. My next one is going to be another SasuNaru so…uh…stay tuned, I guess!

Love,

Ace


End file.
